Love's Freedom
by Scarlet Huntress
Summary: Gray was forced into slavery, while Natsu was fed with a silver spoon. What will become of this relationship when these two worlds collide? Warning! YAOI! Don't like, don't read! NatsuxGray and slight LyonxGray
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hot sun beat down on my bare, scarred back. I was shirtless, just like all the other men in the field. We were all out working on the barley. I was sent to go get the water from the well. It's not heavy, but with Cobra yelling at me and threatening to whip me, you may as well say it was.

"Come on, keep it moving, you worthless slave!" he yelled from atop his horse. He brought the horse close to me, to the point where he could probably trample me. I gritted my teeth and kept walking. He cracked his whip near my butt. Just keep walking, I thought to myself. He cracked it again.

We lived on the Dragneel Plantation, the other slaves and I. Groups of slaves lived in cabins. I was in Cabin Fairytail. It wasn't bad; it's just that each cabin was assigned certain authority. Cobra was just one of four in charge of my cabin. And they were hell.

Finally, I made it to the field. I set the water down and sat down next to it. I sighed. Cobra got down from his horse and called everyone over.

"Water break!" Every one rushed over to get their share. We get two half hour water breaks. If we misbehave, they cut down the minutes. I grabbed a cup and took some from the bucket. Someone tousled my hair from behind. I turned around to yell at them, but stopped short. It was Mira.

"Arigato for the water, Gray," she said sweetly. I nodded as a reply. I was too tired to talk. Most of us were. We worked from seven in the morning to seven at night and the summer's heat doesn't make it any better. It was the middle of summer at three in the afternoon. Things couldn't get much worse.

"Gray-sama!" A body launched itself on me, knocking me over, almost dumping the water. I turned my head and saw Juvia on my back. Trying not to cause a scene, I pried her hands off me. We didn't need any more trouble. She already got whipped today and she and I don't need more.

"Juvia, you know what they said about calling me that," I said frantically to her, looking around to see if the Authority saw it. Our friends seemed to be covering us, so were safe for now.

"Juvia forgot! Gomenasai! Juvia just wanted to talk to Gray. Juvia overheard the Authority talking, saying the Master is returning with his son."

"And that involves me how?"

She blushed and looked down sadly. "Juvia just wanted to talk. Gray looked sad and tired and Juvia wanted to make him feel better." I smiled at that. Juvia was great, but she was so clingy. Silence passed between them.

"Did you here?" a voice suddenly said. The turned and saw Cana standing there, a smirk on her pretty face.

"No, what?" I asked.

"Master is coming back, his heir in tow. They're going to tour around the fields. You know what that means?"

"Juvia knows!" Juvia declared happily. "Authority will be nice to us!" The Master didn't know about the Authority's abusive behavior. He just knew that we were to be whipped if we misbehaved a little. Little did he know that it was more than a few little whips. There was sexual assault on the women and occasionally the men, constant verbal abuse and occasional blackmail. Our Authority was the worst. I've visited other cabins. I know. But when the Master was around, watching us and the Authority, they behaved like they were told. It gave us a relief for at least a few hours. He occasionally comes once a month. And whenever his son comes home, he definitely brings him along since he's the heir of the plantation. I've only seen him a few times. Kind, outspoken and quite a looker.

"All right, get back to work!" Racer shouted. "Hop to it!" A couple of us groaned, but got up anyway. "Come on , move it, damn it!" he yelled. He cracked his whip at one of the girls, getting her good. With a closer look, I saw it was Wendy. I gritted my teeth and started to go over to her. Luckily I didn't have to. Erza beat me to it.

She picked up Wendy and took her to her post before Racer could do anymore harm to the poor little girl. Twelve years old and she was being whipped like an adult. We tried to protect her as much as we could, but even she had a few scars on her back that we couldn't help. It made us all feel helpless if we couldn't protect our Nakama.

I walked over to my post. Only four more hours to go.

…

I looked out the carriage window in an attempt to ease my motion sickness. It didn't work. In fact, it only made it worse. I moaned. When will I get off the evil thing?

"Come on Natsu. It's not that bad. Stop complaining." I looked over to my father, Igneel Dragneel. Unlike me, he doesn't get motion sick. I told him I didn't mind walking back to the Plantation. So what if it was a three hours away? Taking a carriage was so much worse than just getting some dust on my shoes.

I moaned again in response. He sighed. "It's only a few more minutes, Natsu. You can last a little longer." I moaned again, holding my stomach. I swear my lunch was going to come out any minute.

After what seemed like eternity, the Plantation came into view. It consisted of an overly large mansion, several slave cabins spread out all over, and acres upon acres of land. The Dragneel Plantation was the largest in the country. We sold just about everything, from barley to strawberries to cotton. We have it all and more.

When the carriage stopped at the huge front doors, I toppled out of the carriage and dragged myself away from it.

"Natsu, stop it! You're getting dirt on your uniform!"

Screw the uniform. A little dirt wouldn't hurt anybody. I have the summer off from Fiore High school; a big private school for rich snobs. My dad sent me there to "sophisticate" myself in the common knowledge of being a "gentleman." Ha. What a load of crap. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. He's the best man in the world, but being away from him so much kind of hurts. I really miss the times we spent together all the time. He was always there before mom died. After that, he distanced himself a little, trying to help me become the perfect plantation owner. I was a little sick of "do this" or "tell them that" or "come on now. A bath is healthy! It's only water!" Only water my ass. The slaves are always all over me with the frilly smelling soaps. It's very nauseating.

"Now you need a bath." I shot up and ran straight for my room. Nope. No baths.

In my room, I slammed the door and locked it. Relieved, I turned around and took in my surroundings. It all looked the same. Nothing was moved and no dust. Although I was making a trail of dust myself. But who cares. I stripped down and put on my most comfortable clothes: a white shirt and some sweatpants. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep. I couldn't sleep on the train to the Magnolia station or the carriage to the plantation because of my motion sickness. I've been traveling for nine hours.

But I couldn't get that bliss because someone came knocking on my door. I ignored it, hoping whoever it was would go away, but they were persistent. They kept knocking until I got up and opened that door. Ready to yell, I opened my mouth, but closed it immediately. There stood dad and he looked pissed.

"I told you, you need a bath. Now look at your room! It's a mess!"

"It's fine dad. I'm tired. I want to sleep-"

"You can sleep later. First you need a bath. Then you need to get into your finest clothes. You're going to meet you fiancée."

"What fiancée?"

"You have an arranged marriage with the Heartfilia's Daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. I told you before you left I was going to find you a suitable wife,"

he said, slightly annoyed.

"What?!"

Ok so this is my first fanfic, so please be nice about the comments. Was it good? Is there anything I can do better? And please do add in some ideas, it took me three weeks to come up with this. I'm open to anything! Btw, this is a yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it... pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter! I didn't say this before but I'll say it now. DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own fairy tail. Characters all go to Hiro Mashima. I only own the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

I tugged at the neck of my collar to ease the tightness. After a fight with dad and some of the slaves about the bath, they somehow managed to scrub me down, but of course not with out drenching the bathroom in the process. Then I was forced into a suit that was way too tight and put in the middle of two burley slaves escorting me to see this Heartfilia girl. Can't she just wait?

The walk to the parlor was very uncomfortable. I was suppose to have tea with the heiress to get to know her. But not without these two guys watching.

They opened the doors to the parlor and I looked around. Again, everthing was the same. Small table in the middle, hutches around the room with little trinkets and glass statues within. There was a view of the flower garden. In he middle of the room were three chairs, two masculine one feminine around a brown table. In the feminine of the three sat a young blonde girl wearing a knee length pink floral dress. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a half bun while the other half cascaded down her back in curls. Dark brown eyes stared back at me, filled with curiosity.

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes to go.

I was almost done with my post. Finishing early was always good. You can either help another out, which I always did, or you can head back to the cabin and wait for dinner, often times alone. I looked around and saw that quite a few were almost done as well. I looked over to Wendy to see how she was doing. She wasn't quite as quick, but she was pulling through. I finished my last bit and headed over to help her.

"What the hell are you doing!" One of the Authority cracked their whips on me and tripping me to the ground. I swallowed my groan and looked at the villain. It was Midnight. The worst of all.

"I finished my freakin post," I muttered. He looked over to see I was right. Turning back to me, he glared daggers. I got up and kept walking to the blue-haired girl.

"Hey Wendy, need some help?"

She looked up, startled. "N-no Gray! That's not necessary. I can do it. I don't need you help all the time." She waved her hands in front of her to indicate her point. She looked nervous. "Please. Besides, some else looks like they want to talk." She looked past me. I turned around and saw Lyon staring at us while working. He had a smirk on his face. I walked over to him, instead.

"Hey," I said, smirking back at him. I started helping him.

"Hey," he replied back. We worked in silence.

* * *

I laughed out loud. This girl was really nice.

Across from me, sipping her tea, was Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Plantation. I thought this would be awkward. Turns out I was wrong.

We've been sitting here for nearly a half hour talking about random shit. And i enjoyed all of it. She was easy to talk to and really fun to tease. I think she almost spilled her tea.

"So how was life at school?" she asked. Unlike me, she attended Love and Lucky High School for Girls.

"Boring," I replied. "No one knows how to have fun. I do one prank, on one teacher, and they threaten to call my father."

"Well, what did you do?"

I grinned. "Decorated my sensei's room with toilet paper, tin foil and cotton snowmen. The best part was that some people actually helped out. Although they got expelled afterwards. I on the other hand went on probation just because my dad was Igneel Dragneel. I really wish I had gotten expelled."

"Well that's not good. You have to be respectful of your elders."

"Not this one. He was so annoying." Leaned back in my chair and kept grinning, remembering seeing his face go beat red from anger. Somehow he knew it was me, and sent me to the principal's office. the others who helped me were already there. I had no idea how they knew, I just knew we were in some serious shit. But I was proud of my work.

I looked at her, coming out of my thoughts. She looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going to do anything to me, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

I sat up straight. "No!" I esclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

She smiled. "Just making sure." I smiled back at her.

"Well," she continued, "if you do by any chance do some prank of any sort to me, I'll be sure to bring it back to you."

My smile grew. Now here's a girl who knows how to have fun. Getting pranked on without getting offended. I was about to ask her what kind of pranks she has pulled when the doors suddenly opened, revealing my father.

"Miss Lucy, it is time for you to go. Your father is waiting outside." She nodded solemnly and stood up. I stood up with her and headed for the door. I was about to escort her out when he stopped me.

"Not you. You're going to come with me to the fields."

"Why?" I asked. I've been to the plantation several times already. What else does he have to show me?

"Can't I spend time with my son?" He smiled warmly. I smiled back. He led me to the back door that led to the plantation.

He led me to the barley field where I watched the slaves go about their work. They only had an hour to go, but they looked exhausted. I pitied them. They've never had the privledges I've had. But they were treated nicely by my father, getting good meals, well furnished cabins and only punished if they fall severly out of line. The behavior of the Authority was proof of that. But i questioned the amount of scars they had on their backs.

When we walked up to the edge, all of them turned to us. Looks like they were helping eachother out. I saw a raven haired boy helping a white haired one. They stopped to stare also.

"Get back to work!" one of the Authority yelled. It wasn't harsh, just stating the fact. Immediately, they did as they were told. Looks like they were almost done. I took a step forward to get a closer look, but dad held me back. I looked at him and her shook his head. Obediantly, I stood back in place and just watched.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself, Miss Lucy," Levy asked. I nodded.

"It was lovely. He was very nice and very funny," I said. I walked out of the carriage. It was a quiet ride home. Father never says much to me. My only company is Levy and Loke.

"That's good. Shall I draw your bath?"

"Yes please."

A minute later I heard the water running. Levy came back, holding a book.

"While we wait for the tub to fill. Can you continue teaching me?" She held out the book. It was the Book of Fairy Tales. I smiled, nodded and took the book. I opened it to where we left off. Sitting next to her, I quietly taught her how to read some more.

* * *

They just stood there, watching for an hour. Lyon and i finished early and help others. We stayed quiet, looking up occasionally to see if they were still there. Just like always, the Authority stayed silent and didn't whip up for no apparent reason. an hour of bliss was granted.

After that hour passed, we were called to go back to our cabins. We walked silently off the fields. I neared the Masters. I looked up and looked straight in the eye of the young Master. I tried to remember his name, but it wouldn't come. Natsoo, Natatusu? I just knew the last name. Dragneel.

His eyes were onyx, and had open curiosity in them. I smiled slightly and he grinned back. What a goofy grin.

"Good job to you all!" he yelled. Startled, we all gawked at him. No one spoke to the slaves except the Authority and other slaves. Master thumped him on the head, but smiled anyway.

"Indeed, good job everyone. I'm grateful for you all." We pointed our gazes on him now. Even the Authority looked surprised. It wasn't as genuine as the young Master but he was nice all the way.

I kept walking and all the while I tried not to think about the fluttery feeling I had when the young Master smiled at me.

* * *

Yay finished! I know, I know, it's boring, but trust me, it will get better. I have plans. Mwahahahaha. Anyway. Comment, like. Anything I can do better just tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail. All characters go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Gray!"

I looked up from my dinner to see Lisanna staring at me, blue eyes wide and innocent. Her short white hair was a tangled mess from working in the fields and her face was dirty too. She smiled brightly and sat down next to me, holding her own tray of dinner. It was potato stew again.

"Hey Lisanna," I greeted, turning back to my bowl. I took another sip. It was good, but I've had this since I was a kid, every night. You kind of get sick of it after a while. Not that I wasn't grateful, but Master had all this money. Surely he could spend even a little bit of it on us.

"I saw you looking at the young Master today."

"I think everyone looked at him, Lisanna."

"No I mean you looked him in the eyes. What were they like?" She put her hand under her chin and gazed at me with stars in her eyes. We only see the young Master a few times a year. And despite that, Lisanna seemed to have a crush on him. I couldn't blame her. He was cute, although his pink hair was a strange fashion statement.

"Uh, they were black and white?" I described, unsure what she was looking for.

Obviously it wasn't, because she rolled her eyes and her gaze intensified. "NO, were they dreamy or thoughtful? What? Tell me the details!"

"You're asking the wrong person Lisanna. I'm not a girl," I told her.

"But you are gay."

I choked. How did she know that? I've only told Lyon that. I looked over to the white-haired bastard and glared. It took him a few seconds to notice, but he looked at me surprised and then smirked. He still looked confused, but amusement was in his eyes. Frustrated, I sighed and glared at Lisanna.

"Who told you that? How long have you known? Does anyone else know? Did you tell anyone?" I interrogated her.

But she just laughed, like it was no big deal. "No one told me. It's clear in the way you act." I didn't know what that meant, but I think it was an insult.

"Oh, don't look so insulted," she laughed. "I'm just kidding. Lyon took a bet and he was to tell a dark secret you've told him if he lost. Obviously he lost."

"Who was the bet with?" I inquired.

She grinned. "Cana. He was to tell a dark secret, she was to stop making her own alcohol from stolen barley." It was a mystery how Cana was capable of doing that. This time I glared at Cana. It wasn't her fault, I was just mad.

"Who did he have to tell?" I asked, turning back to Lisanna, hoping it was just her and Cana.

"Everyone." Of course it was everyone.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

She thought about that. "No I don't think so." We sat in silence after that.

"Hey Lis."

"Hm?" Her spoon was in her mouth.

"What's the young master's name?" Seriously, it's been bothering me. She swallowed quickly.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." That's riiiight. Natatusu? What was I thinking?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lisanna threw her bowl on me and ran away. And I saw why. There was a huge spider coming near me. I dropped my tray and backed away.

"Shit." It was a really big spider. I looked around for something to squash it with. Big spoon. I grabbed it and smashed the spider. Everyone was staring.

"What? There was a spider." Everyone turned back to their food. Lisanna came over to me with a damp rag.

"I'm so sorry Gray! I didn't mean to get you dirty," she apologized. She started to wipe me down, but I stopped her.

"It's cool Lis." I took the rag from her. "I got it." I started walking to the back.

"Well at least let me help you," she insisted.

"Lisanna, come here!" I looked past Lisanna and saw Mira waving her arm for her to go over. Elfman, Cana, Makarov, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel were there with her.

"Nah, its cool Lisanna. Go with your sister. Some of it's on my clothes anyway. I'd rather you not be there when I strip." I smiled and gave her a push to our friends. Reluctantly, she walked over to them. She turned back to me, making sure if it was alright. I nodded and turned to go out back. There was a well there.

In the back, I made sure I was out of site before I stripped down and out of my trousers. I took the bucket from the side of the well and threw it down the hole. I took the rope and pulled the cold water back up. With that, I dumped half of it on my clothes and half of it on myself.

"You could've at least brought back a dry towel. You'll catch a cold." I turned around and saw Lyon standing there. He was smiling. I almost smiled back (See how I said almost?). But I remembered how he told everyone how I was gay. I glared at him and turned away. I grabbed the cloth I got from Lisanna and started scrubbing the stew off my pants.

"Ok, you're obviously mad. What did I do?" he asked innocently. I didn't turn around.

"You told," I said bluntly, not really expanding.

"Told what? I can't read minds Gray. You're going to have to tell me what I did." I stopped washing my pants and hung them on the side of the well. I turned back to him, still glaring.

"You told everyone I was gay." He paled his already white skin. For working out in the sun so much, he had very pale skin. Luckily our cabin came up with our own sun protector (sunscreen). If we hadn't, he and I probably would've burned from all the exposure.

"So you found out." It wasn't a question.

"You couldn't have told anything else?"

"There wasn't anything else I could think of at the time. You're not exactly Mr. Blabber Mouth." I sighed.

I noticed he had a dry towel in hand. He saw me staring and smirked. Instead of letting me dry myself, he came over and did it for me.

"L-Lyon," I stuttered. My face heated up and I knew I was blushing. He smirked but kept going. When he finished, he put the towel on my head and looked at me. His face was inches from mine. I was still blushing. He smirked.

"Gray, you're too cute." And he leaned in.

* * *

"Natsuuuuuuu!"

A big blue ball of fur launched itself at my face. It took me a second to realize that the blue ball was my cat, Happy.

"Hey Happy," I mumbled into his belly. I took him off my face and gave him a proper hug. I smiled down to him. He was crying.

"Natsuuuuu. You disappeared! Where did you go?" He cried harder.

"Don't you remember? I had to go to school."

"Oh yeah." I jumped down from my torso and wiped his eyes. "How was it?"

"Extremely boring. Nothing is fun without you buddy." I rubbed his head. He was so cute. I could never stop smiling whenever he was with me. "Let's go to my room." He nodded his little head and climbed on top of mine.

"Did you do any pranks?" he asked, making himself comfortable.

"Yeah, a few, but let's not talk about school now. I'm really sick of that place."

"Ok, then what DO you wanna talk about?" he asked sleepily. I smiled.

"Just go to sleep buddy. I was planning on doing that when we got in my room." He nodded slightly. A few seconds later, I heard him snore lightly.

When I got to my room, I gently took Happy off my head and put him on my bed. I took off my suit and put on my initial sweat pants and t shirt. Happy spread himself out across my comforter. I picked him up and got under the covers and placed him next to me. It may only be eight, but I'm exhausted from all the traveling. I snuggled closer to my blue friend.

I thought back to the events that happened after we watched the field. Dad brought me to the overly large dining hall for dinner. Appetizers, main course and dessert. I was stuffed. Then I thought back earlier, when I was actually on the field. I remember how the raven haired slave came so close. His deep blue eyes bore into mine, giving me shivers. Even now his gaze is still fresh in my mind, giving me goose bumps under my warm comforter. His handsome face coated in dirt and dust. He only wore pants, showing off well-toned upper body muscles. The only flaws were his scars on his back. There was so many of them.

That made me wonder; what happened to the slaves that caused them to have so many scars?

* * *

What'd you think? Not too cheesy? Too cheesy? Let me know! If there's anything and I mean ANYTHING that I can do better, just tell me! I'm open to anything!And thank you for those who reviewed. You guys made my day! LUV YAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters! Characters go to original master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot here!

Warning! Slightly inappropriate sexual gestures and language.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was my first kiss.

And I was terrified. I wasn't sure what to do. My mind was a complete blank right now. All I saw were suave, dark green eyes slowly closing as he came closer. I started closing the distance as well, wanting to taste the sweet scent that was Lyon. I breathed in his comforting scent. He smelled like sunshine and barley. It was silent. All I could hear was my heart hammering loudly in my ears. A drop of sweat ran down the side of my face. He kept leaning, slowly, hesitantly. I closed my eyes completely and kept going too, closing the small distance that kept us apart.

"Well good evening slaves."

My eyes shot open and I jerked back just before our lips connected. My heart paced faster from the surprise. I looked over at Lyon. He took a step back, looking around in suspicion. It was suddenly colder now, not having him near me. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around for the source of the voice as well.

"Who's there?" he called out after a second. I heard laughing coming from the bushes near the well. "I said who's there?" he asked again.

"Oh, don't mind me, now. It's quite entertaining, seeing young love." I turned around and saw Angel coming from the darkness behind the well. She was another one of Fairy Tail's Authority. Her long white hair billowed behind her flowing with the wind. Her cat-like eyes glinted with glee, mischief and a little of something else. She was smirking. In her hand, she held a bottle. I glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. You have no authority. What are you two doing out of your cabin? Curfews eight. And look at that." She glanced down at an invisible watch on her wrist. "It eight o one. You guys are out past bedtime." She smirked and looked back up, licking her lips.

"My clothes got dirty ma'am," I forced out, trying to control my rising anger. I put a fake, innocent smile on my face. "I'm just trying to wash them and myself." I gestured to my damp pants to prove my point.

"Why?" She gave me a half confused, half humored stare. "You're going to keep getting dirty. You are a _slave_ after all." She spit the word slave. I balled my fists and looked at Lyon. He stayed silent, but I could see the anger coming to his face. His hands were in fists and shaking. I turned back to a smiling Angel. I didn't like this smile.

"What are your names? Or do you not have any?" Her smirk grew wider. My hands started shaking now. Control yourself, I thought to myself.

"Gray Fullbuster," I said through gritted teeth. Damn that smile.

"Lyon Vastia," I heard Lyon say. I could hear slight anger, but he controlled it. Much better than I was doing.

"Oooooooh, last names," she mocked. "And I thought you slaves didn't have last names-"

"Gave them to ourselves," I muttered.

"Don't interrupt me!" she yelled. I flinched. Not from fear though. This chick's voice is _very_ shrill. "As I was saying. Vastia kid, go back inside. I want a private talk with little Gray here." She smiled at me before pointing a glare at Lyon.

"No," he growled quietly. He stayed in his place, not daring to move. They had a stare down. The atmosphere thickened from their evil auras.

"I said _go_," she said deeply. "Or do you want me to whip him more than necessary." She nodded her head to me. I heard him swallow, but his glower intensified. His stance didn't waver one bit.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Just go, Lyon," I said, breaking the silence. "I can take care of myself." Angel looked over to my and flashed a saccharine smile my way.

"Now that's a good boy," she said in a high voice, meant for a dog. I gritted my teeth and tried to tell Lyon with my eyes that everything will be fine. He hesitated still, not sure what to do. I nodded to the door. Now it was my turn to have a stare down with him, although it wasn't as intense as it was with Angel.

Finally, after minutes of us just staring, he relented with a sigh and backed toward the door slowly, not taking his eyes off me until the door closed all the way. With one last peek out the window, Lyon disappeared. I turned back to Angel glaring an icy glare. But she just smirked in amusement. Realizing I was naked, I reached for my still damp pants, but a hand grabbed my wrist. Angel was suddenly there, keeping my arm in place. She was fast…and strong. I tried jerking it away, but her grip was like iron. She was grinning from ear to ear. She licked her dry lips, a hungry look in her eyes.

"You know, I'm kind of bored of the fun Cobra's been giving me. Plus, he's starting to grow old. For my taste at least." She crept closer. Her eyes brightened. "You are what? Sixteen? Seventeen?" She looked at me, expecting an answer. I stared at her. I tried to back away, but her steps followed mine.

"Eighteen," I whispered. I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious of my nakedness and her proximity. I tried backing away again, but she stepped in time with me.

"Perfect," she purred. She was face to face with me. I inhaled her scent involuntarily. It was all beer. She sighed, blowing her boozed-filled breath in my face. I almost gagged. "Just the right age." Her hand crept up to my face and firmly held my chin in place. Then her hand started guiding itself southward.

Flashing lights went off in my head. DANGER, they screamed. But I couldn't move. Her hypnotic eyes kept me in place. She caressed me cheek, closed her eyes and puckered her chapped lips.

That's when I moved. I pulled my face away. No way in hell is she being my first kiss. I grabbed her hands and pushed her to the ground. Swiftly, I pulled my pants on and made a break for the door.

I reached for the handle and there she was again, on my back, pulling me down backward. She escaped off of me as I fell down. Then there she was again, straddling my hips and taking off her shirt.

"You wanna play?" she cooed. "Let's play." Trying to pin my arms above my head, she leaned down to my neck. Somehow I managed to roll over on top of her. Her eyes glinted in glee, tracing her dirty nails on my abs. She reached her hand around and squeezed my ass. Her eyes gazed at me with lust. She licked her lips. "You're so hoooooooot!" But I wasn't letting this happen.

I got up, making sure she stayed down. I ran to the door and this time, I was able to open it. I looked back and saw her lying on the ground, just staring at me, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

She got up, looking a little tipsy. When she regained her balance, she shot an icy glare at me. "You'll regret this, _slave_. You could've gotten the privilege to have sex with an angel (EW). Be ready for the consequences." She turned around and walked back into the shadows. Once I felt she was gone, I gave a sigh of relief.

I went straight for my bed after that, ignoring the calls of my friends. I pulled the covers above my head and just closed my eyes. Tears I didn't realize I was holding fell down my face in mini waterfalls. I couldn't stop crying. I tried to think of something comforting, anything to get that bitch out of my head. I tried thinking of my friends, the songs we sing, the fights we have, I thought of Lyon and how we almost kissed. But nothing stopped the tears. The pain in my heart grew. I choked on my sobs, trying not to let my cabin mates hear me. Then for some reason, I thought of the young Master. Natsu. I saw his kind eyes and I remembered how friendly his voice sounded. Then I thought about his goofy smile, warm and inviting. With that image in mind, my tears slowly stopped and I fell into a deep sleep.

…

The Next Day

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to the morning bell. Six a.m. Time to get up and go to breakfast. Our beds were just cots with a wool blanket (yeah I know, its summer! They can be so cruel!) and a stiff pillow. I didn't bother on making mine. It's going to be messy again anyway. I ran my fingers through my tangles and walked to the other side of the room which had a bunch of picnic benches. There were eight bowls of porridge to a table. I took mine and made way to the corner I was in last night. I didn't want to talk to anyone about last night. I didn't want them to worry.

I didn't hear the footsteps coming toward me until the person was right in front of my face. I looked up and saw Lyon staring down at me with a bowl of his own. He smiled warmly, sitting down next to me. Thoughts of last night flew in my mind making me blush. Lyon laughed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. We'll get another chance."

We almost kissed. My first kiss. It just had to be ruined.

Then I remembered Angel's words. She's probably just going to whip me. No big deal. I ate my food, ignoring Lyon's teasing.

After I finished, the six forty-five bell went off, signaling us to finish up and start going to the fields. Some announcements went off, listing off duties different cabins had. We had barley again. Then they listed off different people for other jobs. It was a long list today. Usually I just tuned it out, but something caught my attention today.

"Gray Fullfucker." Its_ Fullbuster _damn it. "Before you begin your duties, you are to report to you Authority for important matters not worth mentioning. That'll be all."

Lyon gave me a worried stare which I returned with a hopefully reassuring smile. In reality, I felt like crap. I kept waking up in the middle of the night and every time I did I would think of Angel and her lust filled, crazy eyes. Then I would think of the young Master and that would lull me back into a peaceful sleep.

I walked over to the barley field with my friends. I saw our Authority waiting for us. I tried to avoid Angel's stare as I walked to them, dragging my feet to make the trip as long as possible. When I got there, they all stood in an arch. Midnight, Cobra, Angel and Racer. Except for Angel, none of them were smiling.

"State your name," Midnight said in a monotone voice.

"Gray Fullbu-"I didn't get to finish before someone backhanded my face. I fell to the ground, clutching my cheek. Tears stung in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I stood back up, waiting to be dismissed.

"Look at me, in the eyes," I heard Angel say. I did as I was told.

Her eyes were filled with glee, probably from my pain. I felt my cheek swelling. She smiled widely.

"Turn around." I did.

"Get on your hands and knees." I did so. I braced myself for the pain.

* * *

I woke up from an awesome sleep. I stretched my back and looked over to a still sleeping Happy. Quietly, I got myself out of bed and headed out of my room to the dining hall. When I got there, the entire table had food laid out. At the other end of the table sat dad reading the paper. I went over to him and took my place next to him. I started filling my plate with waffles and pancakes, and sausage and bacon and toast and French toast….. Oh really the list goes on. Let's just say I had three plates of food piled up high.

After my breakfast, I had the morning to myself. So I decided to go out and look at the fields again. I was really anxious to see that raven haired slave again.

I went to my room and I got some jeans on a tight fitted black v-neck. Happy was still sleeping soundly in the middle of my bed. I decided to leave him and go on my own. I'll tell him about the slave later. I went out to the back and made my way to the barley field, hoping they were working there today.

Fortunately I saw a bunch of familiar faces. They didn't look as exhausted but that's probably because it was still early. It was almost noon after all. I looked around for the raven haired boy. I saw him to my right. His back was to me. I walked over for a closer look, knowing to keep my distance. As I got closer, his back looked red. I was six feet behind him now. What I saw almost made my breakfast come back up.

His back was covered in blood mixed in with dirt and dust. Some white and clear stuff was coming out of several whip wounds. Every time he moved his shoulders or back, it looked like it hurt. I could see the heat waves emanating from his back.

"Young Master!"I heard someone call. "What are you doing here?" I looked over and saw Midnight on his horse, coming over to me. His eyes looked panicked but he kept his composure. I looked over to the slave. I saw him lean away from him slightly. It was subtle, but I saw it.

"Taking a stroll when I suddenly see this. What has he done to deserve such a brutal punishment?" All the slaves stopped to stare. I ignored them. Then the raven haired boy turned around and I got a better look at him and his face. His left cheek was swollen and he had a black eye. A trail of dried blood was coming out of his nose. His eyes were the worst. They looked vacant and broken. Mixed in with that vacancy was surprise.

"He sexually assaulted Angel, sir. Last night," Midnight replied, a little too quickly. Something told me not to believe him. I looked over to the slave and I saw anger on his battered face. Yep, Midnight's lying. I squinted at him. He kept his composure well, but he was slipping. I saw nervousness etched on his face. I walked over to him, getting on my toes to get closer to him, despite the height differences.

"I want you to carry him on your horse and bring him to my quarters. Now," I commanded. I spun on my heel and walked away toward the slave boy, tears stinging my eyes. I glanced at the other slaves. Now they were all openly gawking but I ignored them.

"B-but young Master! This slave has no right! His punishment isn't even over yet-"

I turned around, anger rolling off of me. "I don't give a damn! I can tell you're lying, Midnight. Do as I say or I WILL have you fired!" I yelled. The other Authority stared at me dumbfounded. I turned back to Midnight. His wan skin blanched unnaturally pale from fear. I glared at him, daring him to defy me again.

He sighed and did as he was told. He clicked his reins and brought his stallion over to the boy. He got down and reached for the raven. He looked reluctant to go with him. Fear was pronounced in his eyes. Midnight smirked because of this. I walked over to them, opening my arms in welcome.

"I'm going to take care of you. But you need to get on the horse. Don't worry. It'll just be you and me after this." The teen stared at me, mesmerized. Finally, he moved slowly, and tried to get on the horse. Midnight, although disgusted, had to help him up. He slouched in pain, his eyes half open. Exhaustion was clear on his handsome face. I looked over to Midnight, waiting for him to take the horse and follow me back to the mansion. He took the reins and guided the stallion with me off the field.

* * *

...Raise your hand if you are utterly disgusted by Angel

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you squealed when Natsu came to Gray's rescue

Me: (raises hand)

Raise you hand again if you want to strangle the author for ruining the LyonXGray moment

Me: (raises hand)

Sorry about that folks! Anywho...Comment, like. And if there's anything I can do better, just tell me! I want to make my story the best for you guyz! See you next time I update! And thank you all who reviewed. You guys help me keep going!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter! Yay! Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own the plot here.

And just a heads up, this is Lyon's point of view before Gray was taken by Natsu. Just to make sure no one got confused. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

I gave Gray a look, worried for him. What happened last night? I respected Gray's wishes by leaving last night, but I wish I stayed to watch. Maybe I would've been prepared. They were just going through the daily protocol, assigning the cabins to their duties and I just suddenly hear Gray's name called.

He gave me a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. But, knowing Gray, I knew he would tell me in time. So instead of pressing, I left it alone and headed to the fields with him and our friends.

He dragged his feet as we walked. I looked over to the Authority; Midnight, Cobra, Angel and Racer. Angel….Damn that woman! It was my first kiss and possibly Gray's too. When he told me he was gay a year ago, I had a hard time keeping my happiness from showing on my face. For a long time, I've had an attraction for him and just when I was able to display my feelings, it had to be ruined. By Angel of all people. I mean, if it was our cabin mates, we probably would've beaten them up and went making out somewhere. Or so I fantasized.

I kept walking to the field as Gray made his way to the quadruplet, watching him, not letting him out of my sight. Again, I wondered what might've happened last night that would cause Angel to want to whip him and only him. I mean really, I was out past curfew too. Why not whip me as well?

Gray reached them the same time I reached my post. Having a few minutes before I was to officially start, I watched as they spoke to him. Suddenly, Cobra backhanded Gray down to the ground. I had to resist the urge to go over there and punch Cobra for hurting _my Gray._ I balled my fists and watched how Gray just got up like it was nothing and keep staring at the ground. He looked up at the white haired hag, turned around and got on his hands and knees into standard whipping position. Midnight then reached into his bag and pulled out a whip. This was a new whip. It started out as one long tail then branched off into five shorter tails with little spiked balls on the tips. I knew this one was going to be more painful than any other I have even seen or experienced before. But to what extent, I had no idea. Angel took the whip, balanced it in her hand and brought it back for the first strike.

It looked and sounded painful. The first lash, I flinched and looked away. I heard Gray's cry scream out, banging against my eardrum. Immediately, I covered my ears, hoping not to hear anymore. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my bare shoulder. I looked behind me and I saw it was Erza, smiling sadly. Behind her, everyone of the Fairy Tail cabin gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. At least there were people who he could come back to, no matter what he was put through. I heard the lash again and Gray's agonized scream mixed in with crazed laughter. I flinched again and Erza's grip on me tightened. I put my hand on hers and gave a squeeze back. She then released my shoulder, but stayed close by, trying to comfort me. I squeezed my eyes shut once again.

After the fifth lash, I thought he might've had enough. It was a different whip after all, that was no doubt painful. Opened my eyes and saw Gray trying to crawl away. I tried to yell, to tell him not to do that, that it would only worsen his punishment, but I couldn't find my voice. My throat felt as dry as a desert. I tried swallowing but a lump formed in my throat, making me feel like I was choking. Cobra reached for Gray's ankle and pulled him back. He turned him around and gave him two hard punches to the face, one to the eye, the other to the nose, all the while, laughing and smiling at his pain.

You know the time when you're just having a bad day and you suddenly snap and want to crush everything in your path. Well that's exactly what happened now, only ten times worse. I tried to run for the Cobra to go and rip his arms off, but I was tackled to the ground by Erza and then Elfman along with Laxus. I looked over to my right I saw Juvia in the same situation, only Gajeel, Mirajane and Lisanna were holding her back instead. I writhed around, trying to get out of the embraces of these people. How could they just stand there? Why were they holding me back? Why aren't they fighting too?

I kept struggling, but it was useless. Erza, Elfman and Laxus were the few strongest in our cabin. It was pointless fighting them, but I couldn't leave Gray. He was now being whipped some more.

"Lyon."

I stopped struggling for a moment at the sound of Erza's voice. But just as quickly, I resumed clawing to get to him. Redness ringed my vision. All I saw was him getting whipped and the villains laughing at him.

"I know you want to save him, we all do. But you can't do this, not now. You'll only cause him more pain." My struggles slowly came to a stop as that realization came to me.

"But," she continued, "You can be here when he comes back. If you charge in there recklessly, you'll be whipped too. And then he won't have anyone to go back to when he needs you the most." Slowly, almost robotically, I turned my head to her. Tears streamed down her beautiful face, sadness in her dark eyes, but she kept smiling. "It's ok Lyon. We're all here. But only you can truly be there for him." I nodded and closed my eyes, letting my friends pull me into a big hug. Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't let the fall. Not yet.

Fifteen whips total was what he received. The tears I was holding pooled over and streamed down my face. The Authority walked away from Gray, not giving him a second glance. That was when I was freed.

Instead of attacking Cobra and the others, I ran over a motionless Gray. I checked his pulse and sighed in relief that it was still there, but it was slow. In the next instant, Wendy was by my side, ointment in her hand. She was in charge of any severe injuries brought to us that didn't need immediate medical attention.

Gray's back was a bloody mess. Dust and dirt had already gathered and blood kept oozing out. Juvia went and got water and started washing his back with a dirty rag. Wendy then applied the weak ointment to his hot back. But cleaning it and using the ointment wouldn't be enough, especially if we couldn't give him clean bandages. He would still get an infection from all the dirt and dust he worked in and then he would be screwed. This has happened once before. A girl was given a beating like Gray's (although not quite as severe) and the ointment couldn't save her. It was only meant for smaller whip wounds, like one or maybe two. She had gotten thirty five. What's worse was that she was small, like Wendy. Midnight refused to call the doctor or the Master, claiming he was too busy to deal with "low lives like us." Wendy kept applying the medicine, but she wasn't getting any better. Soon she got sick and died from her infection. I didn't want that to happen to Gray. It shouldn't happen to Gray! I held his hand, hot tears pouring down my face.

He stirred a little, eyes fluttering. He opened them halfway and looked around lazily. He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"No, you need to rest," I told him in a soothing way. I smoothed his hair down and caressed his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes, sighing. I smiled at his face. It was almost peaceful.

He suddenly jerked up without any noticed and looked around.

"How long have I been out?" he asked frantically. He cringed from the sudden movement, but he sat up anyway, moaning.

"Just thirty minutes. You know how they give us an hour after a whipping. Just relax for now and let us try to stop the bleeding." I tried pushing him back down but he refused stubbornly. I sighed.

"Please Gray. There was a new whip and it got you pretty bad. Just rest for now, take up the hour, please. For me." I did my best to give him puppy eyes. It seemed to work, because he sighed and lay back down on his stomach. Wendy resumed applying the ointment. It looked a little better, but not by much.

We all sat there with him, waiting out the hour before we had to go back to work. Some started talking about random things. But I ignored it all. I was only focused on the injured raven-haired boy. His eyes were closed, but I could tell he was awake.

"It's weird," he suddenly said. I looked over to his empty, open eyes. I almost cried all over again. "I'm beginning to feel it now." I sighed and held his clammy hand. Hopefully it's starting to go away. We anticipated the shock and quickly treated him. We rolled him on his side and kept him cool from the sun's rising heat with the water we got from the well. He should be getting a little better.

For the rest of the hour, we sat like that. Then Midnight called us to go back to work. I helped Gray up and walk with him to his post before I went to mine.

….

I wasn't expecting the young Master to show up. Our water break was coming around and he just suddenly came strolling in. I glanced over to him, trying to read him. He looked rather attractive in his casual attire. But a scarf in the middle of June? I saw him walking over to the right, toward Gray. When he got close, he stopped short, his mouth dropping as far as it would go. I couldn't blame him. I saw Gray's back getting worse and worse as the day went by. We needed to get the ointment on him and I was anxious for the water break to be able to do so.

Midnight went over to the young Master and started talking with him. It looked like he was getting angry. But what for? I thought. I tried to listen in on the conversation, but I was too far away. The young Master suddenly got in Midnight's face (or at least close to it) and said something. Too bad I wasn't a lip reader. But watching them was pretty entertaining too. I enjoyed seeing Midnight getting all flustered at the young Master. I laughed. Midnight actually looked scared for once. He sighed, got off of his horse and started reaching for Gray. I tensed. What were they doing now?

Gray leaned away a bit, obviously afraid after the whipping. The young Master then went over to Gray, opened his arms and looked at him with an expression of kindness, compassion and something else I couldn't quite place. Gray then reluctantly went over to the large, black horse and struggled to get up. Midnight helped him up, took the reins and followed the young Master off the fields and towards the house.

"Get back to work!" I heard Angel shriek after they were out of sight. I watched where they disappeared a little longer before getting back to the barley.

* * *

Raise your hand if you cried a little when Gray was getting hurt.

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if want Gray to get better

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you're anxious to see IF Gray will get better.

Me: (raises hand)

Soooooo comment, like. If there's anything that can be better, do tell. It'll only make the story better! And thank you all for your reviews! It really brightens my day! I'll post the next chapter VERY soon. I got ideas coming in my mind like you'll never believe!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

I was floating…..on a cloud. It was the nicest cloud I've ever felt. Was I dead? Cause I certainly felt too good to be alive. I moaned. Warm sunlight hit my back. It felt….it felt….it hurt actually. My back started stinging from the heat, confirming that I wasn't dead. Memories of the whipping suddenly came surging back. The pain, the blood, Lyon's worried face. I felt reality settling in as I also remembered the young Master and him taking me to the Big House. I couldn't recall anything after that.

I opened my eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I was on a grand bed with big red comforter and yellow pillows. There was a desk in one corner of the room and a dresser next to it, over flowing with clothes. There was a balcony also, overlooking the fields, too far away to see the slaves, but close enough to see the beautiful garden. I rolled over and sat up. My back hurt like hell, but I ignored it. I looked around some more and saw a couch across from the bed. And sitting there was the young Master, smiling, relief evident in his sharp, onyx eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting up. The medicine will have a harder time going into effect," he said, getting up and coming over to me. He rounded over to the side of the bed and just stared at me. I looked away, staying silent. Habit, I guess, being quiet in front of my superiors.

"Well, my name is Natsu, as you may have guessed. How about you? What's your name?" he asked enthusiastically, sitting down on the side. I cringed a little from the movement. I turned back around onto my stomach and lay back down, immediately getting relief. I sighed into the pillows feeling self-conscious that I, a slave, was in a huge bed that belonged to my future Master. In front him. The young Master. _Oh shit._

I jumped from the bed, ignoring the searing pain in my back. I ran to the corner of the room, my back facing the wall. The young Master gave me a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I didn't answer. Never speak unless spoken to when in front of the Master, or people close to him. Brutal punishment would follow if you did. Rule number one of being a slave.

"Can you talk?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded slightly. He brightened at my reaction.

"Then come on now! What's your name," he asked, practically bouncing with excitement at this new discovery.

"Gray Fullbuster," I said nervously.

"Gray! Cool name!" My heart fluttered a little when he said that. I nodded.

"Well, Gray, you need come over here and rest. You were given medicine on your back to heal your wounds. That ointment you were given before wasn't doing anything for you. I don't even know why they didn't give you help right away. But the doctor said if you stay in bed and apply the medicine every hour, your scars will fade and some might even go away! Isn't that great?" I nodded again, keeping my cool. On the inside on the other hand, I was jumping up and down like a kid when they got what they wanted for their birthday.

"So come here and lay down," Natsu said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Reluctantly, I did as I was told.

"It's time for your medicine too. What a coincidence!" I was on my stomach now as he went over to the desk. He picked a large silver tube, which I assumed was my new ointment. I closed my eyes and got comfortable. A few seconds later, coldness was spread across my back. I shivered, but not from the cold… I felt my face heat up a little from the young Master's touch. Hopefully he hadn't noticed.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and cringed. Damn, this was going to be annoying.

"Come on, I know you can talk."

I sighed. "Fine, I guess," I replied quietly.

He snorted. "You don't _look_ fine. Come on, I'm trying to have a conversation with you. Nothing's going to happen if you have a conversation with me. We're alone in my room. And I told the other slaves to leave us be." That relieved me a little. "So, are you hungry?" Involuntarily, my stomach growled loudly in response. He laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He went over to the wall and pulled on a rope that rung a bell. "Some servants will come up in a minute." He then continued rubbing my back. I relaxed into the bed.

A sharp knock came on the door about three minutes later. Natsu stopped rubbing the ointment and went to open the door. No words were exchanged as it closed a few seconds later. I opened my eyes and sat up. My back still hurt, but I pushed through it.

I looked at what was to be my lunch. I WAS expecting regular slave's lunch which consisted of water, stale bread and a slab of something that was supposed to be our meat. What I was given now was meant for a king. Or obviously for the Masters.

I was given a shining glass of water, a plate of steaming ham, a bowl of corn, a bowl of pasta and to top it off, it was presented to me on a silver tray. I knew I was visibly drooling, but I didn't care. I took the silver fork on the edge and dug in.

"Whoa, man, slow down. You'll get sick," Natsu said his hands up in a 'calm down' position. He sweat dropped as I kept going at it, ignoring his advice. I couldn't help it. I haven't eaten like this since…..well ever.

I felt my stomach expanding by the time I was half way through, but I kept going, making sure I took every bite of this meal as I could get. When I finished, I sat back and sat right back up because of the pain. No matter. I was completely satisfied for once in my life. I looked up and saw the young Master staring at me in fascination. I looked away, avoiding the eye contact. I heard him come over to me and sit on the bed.

He laughed. "You sure know how to enjoy a good meal. And I see you're feeling better. The color is starting to come back to your face already." He laughed again. A loud knock came on the door. He sighed and went over to open it.

"Son is it true-"I heard the Master stop suddenly. I peeked up a little to see him standing there in the doorway, his eyes pretty much popping out of his eyes.

"Son, why is there a slave in your bed?" he asked. He didn't seem too angry, just confused. "What happened, Natsu? Midnight said that this slave assaulted Angel and received some minor whippings, and yet you took him in. What's going on?"

"It wasn't any minor whippings, dad, his back was completely bloody with several whip wounds. And they didn't look normal. Or at least what the others had on their backs. Not to mention they were all infected. Dad, I don't think we should trust Midnight or his squad. Look at his back." The young Master grabbed the Master's arm and pulled him over to me. He gently turned me around, show casing my bare back. I heard the Master gasp.

"It doesn't _look_ infected-"

"It was before. Ask the doctor."

"But it definitely does look sketchy compared to Midnight's description. What your name, son?" I assumed he was talking to me now.

"Gray Fullbuster," I whispered.

"Look at me when you talk." I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. They were swirling with worry and anger. "Who whipped you? And speak up."

"Angel Spirit," I said.

"For what reasons?" I stayed silent.

"I said, for what reasons?"

"She tried to force herself on me the night before, but I didn't let her. So this was her way of getting revenge."

"I see," was all he said to me. He then directed his attention to his heir. "Help the others take him to a guest room." He nodded enthusiastically. "He will stay here until this gets all sorted out. I will go talk to the cabin later." He then walked over to the rope the young Master pulled earlier and tugged it, causing the bell to ring. Then he walked out of the room not speaking another word.

Soon enough, some other slaves came knocked on the door to take me to another grand room. The young Master came along, offering support. It was a small distance from the young Masters, so I wasn't carried for long.

This room had the same style, but wasn't quite as big as the young Master's, but it was still an upgrade from my cot in the cabin. Speaking of which, I wondered what was going on with the others. What happened after I left? Were they worried? These questions plus many more bounced in my head and I began to worry.

I was placed on the bed on my belly. I lay my head down and closed my eyes, drifting off as the door closed softly behind the young Master.

…

I spent the next week in my new room. Every morning, the young Master came to me with breakfast. He always brought a heaping tray which I consumed hungrily. He then applied the ointment afterwards. I felt my back getting better, since I could now sit back comfortably against the big pillows. I've gotten a lot of privileges ever since I got here. I was able to bathe in clean, warm water, sleep in a warm, fluffy bed. And all the while I felt guilty for doing it.

I kept thinking about my friends and how they couldn't have the things I was given ever since I was brought here. But I couldn't speak to the young Master on normal terms. Not yet. I never spoke unless he asked me a question. I just sat there and listened. Only today did he actually notice.

"You're very quiet, you know. Why is that?" he asked. He was sitting on the side of my bed, twirling a loose thread of string from the blanket.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'm just a quiet person."

"I doubt that. I'm always the one who's talking about random things. I bet you're a little sick of me now." Not really. In fact, I was rather fascinated with his lifestyle and how different it was from mine. "Tell me about what it's like being a slave."

That was a….. painful question. "I'd rather not talk about that, young Master," I said.

"Is that how you normally address me? The young Master? Wow. You know what; just call me Natsu-san. Or maybe just Natsu. Whichever works for you." He gave me a wide, goofy grin.

"Um, I don't mind calling you young Master, sir."

"No." I shifted uncomfortably. He sighed.

"Fine. How about Natsu-sama?" That made me feel a little bit better. I smiled shyly and he grinned back.

A knock came on the door. Natsu-sama went over and opened it, revealing his father.

"Good morning boys. How is your back Gray?"

"Better, sir," I answered.

"That's good, because I have a task for you." He stopped and went over to the couch across the room. "But first, I came to inform you that after the incident with Angel, I'm planning on firing her." Relief washed over me, when I heard that, but I didn't show it.

"Now, as for my favor. Natsu seems to enjoy going to visit you. He rushes through his breakfast faster than normal just to go see you. So, because he enjoys your company, how would you like to accompany him to the Heartfilia Plantation to meet up with his future wife? As a way to repay us back for our hospitality? I'll provide you with proper clothing. And if all goes well, you might be promoted to working with my son, rather than in the fields." I was excited for the promotion, but that would mean leaving everyone behind.

"So," the Master continued, breaking my reverie. "Do you accept?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you for your generosity," I replied.

"Very good. You'll be leaving this afternoon. Go bathe and when you're finished, I'll have spare clothes waiting for you. Natsu you go get into your nice suit. When you're done, I want to have a talk with you. Come into my office when you're all dressed."

"Yes, sir," Natsu-sama said. Then he left, leaving Natsu and me alone for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll leave you to your bath. See you in a few hours." He waved and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I went into the bathroom and took a bath and when I got out, just as the Master said, there was clothes waiting for me on the bed. I got on the pants easily, but the shirt took some time since I haven't worn a shirt since I was three years old. When I was dressed, I waited about an hour before Natsu-sama finally showed up.

When he did, he knocked quickly and let himself in. Good thing too, since I was becoming very bored.

"It's time to go," he said, his eyes downcast, dread apparent in his voice.

I got up and walked behind him as he led me to the front of the mansion, where a carriage waited for us. He seemed reluctant to go in. He practically had to be pushed inside but the driver. I followed afterward.

This was my first time go out of the Plantation. There was only one time I was actually outside but that was a very long time ago….

So when we left, I looked everything I could lay my eyes on. It was all so bright and colorful. I looked over to Natsu-sama to share my enthusiasm, but when I saw him, my smile fell. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, trying to take in the sight before me.

He was on his back, holding his mouth, his face taking on a greenish hue, like he was sick. He threw his upper body out the window and gagged.

"Why couldn't we just walk?" he moaned when he was in the coach again.

"What's wrong," I asked.

He looked up sheepishly. "Motion sickness." he answered, before he clamped his hand over his mouth and hurled out the window. I looked away, not wanting to see what he had for breakfast.

"Hey driver, how long until we get there?" he asked after he was finished.

"Eh, twenty, twenty-five minutes," he replied. Natsu-sama groaned.

"Too loooooong." He laid down holding his stomach with one hand, his mouth with the other. I smiled and went over to him. I pulled his head into my lap causing his gagging to become significantly quieter. He relaxed, but still clutched his mouth and abdomen.

…..

We got to the Heartfilia Plantation in about fifteen minutes. Good thing too, because Natsu-sama looked as though he was about to die. Or lose whatever was left in his stomach. Whichever came first. I stood in front of the mansion staring wide eyed at the size. Not quite as big as the Dragneel's, but still very grand. I waited for Natsu-sama, who was hanging onto the carriage for support until he felt good enough to walk. A butler waited for us, along with some guards, in front of the large doors. The doors opened and we followed the butler inside.

It was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. There was a grand, marble staircase at the end of the room that parted two ways into the rest of the house. On either side of the room were overly large, closed doors. It was all marble and the tile floor was so shiny, I could easily see my reflection when I looked down. There were statues around the room with fichus' on either side room with paintings of landscapes in between each set. Then when you looked up above the staircase, a large painting of a grim man and a beautiful blonde girl hung. The man, probably Master Heartfilia, sat in a chair looking stern and too serious, while the girl, probably mistress Heartfilia, stood next to him, one hand on his chair, just barely smiling.

Our footsteps echoed in the otherwise empty room as we made our way to the staircase. We followed the butler and the guards down several corridors until we reached a simple white door that lead to a small living area where the girl from the portrait sat. Mistress Lucy Heartfilia.

She was dressed in a red knee length dress, her straight golden locks of hair falling past her shoulders. I have to admit, she was more beautiful in person than in her portrait. He soft dark brown eyes gazed at Natsu-sama, a kind smile on her face. She then glanced over to me for a moment before returning her attention to Natsu-sama. Behind me, the butler and guards walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind us.

"Good afternoon Natsu, how are you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Very nice, Lucy, thank you," he replied formally. "And let me introduce you to my servant, Gray Fullbuster." He gestured to me. Mistress Heartfilia looked over to me, curiosity discernible in her eyes.

"Hello, Gray. It's very nice to meet you."

Instead of answering, I bowed low in respect. When I straightened up, she looked like she was about to laugh.

"Dear Gray, you don't have to bow to me. A simple hello would've been fine." She smiled widely, showing off pearly white teeth.

We stood there longer, not sure what to do. The Mistress sighed and gestured to the couch in front of her. "Well come on, sit down already. Have some tea." She picked up the pot that was on the coffee table and poured two cups of tea into them. I followed Natsu-sama to the couch and sat down with him. He grabbed his cup and sipped. He hummed in pleasure and set his cup down on its plate.

"That's delicious, Lucy. Did you make it?" he asked enthusiastically. Mistress Heartfilia smiled widely and nodded.

"Jasmine tea. We have a greenhouse on the east side of the Plantation where were keep tea leaves and other flowers growing. I like to go there and write every day. It's quite peaceful. Maybe we can go there while we're on our walk later. I'd like to show you all my favorites and my mother's." She kept going on like that, while I just tuned her out. She wasn't _my_ fiancée. I just sat there politely, being extra company. I honestly didn't think it was appropriate for me to be here since it was suppose to be her and Natsu-sama's time. And then I wondered _why _I was there. But before I could analyze any further, a soft knock came on the door followed by a timid voice.

"Lucy-sama. It's me, Levy. Your father sent me to accompany you just as the other is accompanying Master Dragneel."

"Come in, Levy," Mistress Heartfilia called. The door opened and in came a small girl with light blue, disheveled hair held back by a grey ribbon. She wore a clean grey dress, slave dress code, and grey moccasins. She shuffled inside, closing the door behind her. She came in front of the couches and bowed low to Natsu-sama. She then took her place beside the Mistress and folded her hands on her lap, keeping her eyes slightly downcast. Mistress Heartfilia smile to her and looked back to Natsu-sama, continuing with the story she was telling.

I watched Levy, the entire time. She never twitched a muscle, just sat there patiently, like me, not quite listening, not quite ignoring the conversation going on between her Master and mine. There was something off about her though. Something I couldn't quite place; like she knew something I didn't.

* * *

Raise you hand if you were relieved that Gray's scars are going away.

Me: (raises hand)

Raise you hand if you can't wait until next chapter

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand it you want to know what Levy knows (wink wink)

Me: (raises hand)

Boring... Probably. But I'll tell you a little secret. Something big is coming next chapter. Something huge! What is it?...I can't tell you yet. That'll spoil the surprise. I'll post soon! And thank you all for your reviews! I love you all! Keeping commenting and do tell me if there's anything i can do better! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, next chapter! So Important stuff here. It falls into the reason why I made this story in the fist place, other than making a yaoi. Disclaimer! I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail! All that ownership goes to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own this plot here. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

A knock came on the door.

"Come in," Mistress Heartfilia responded, stopping her story for a moment. A slave with orange hair and shaded glasses came in.

"Ma'am, it's time for your and young Master Dragneel's walk. The Master has a few other slaves waiting for you in the garden. These two here will have some time off while they wait for you to come back," the orange haired one explained.

"Ok, thank you Loke. Come on Natsu, it's a beautiful day out, and the bluebeards are in full bloom!" Mistress Heartfilia said excitedly as she and Natsu-sama stood up. I, on the other hand, along with Levy, stayed seated. The orange haired one called Loke opened the door wider for his young Master as they walked out. Just as he was about to close the door, the Mistress popped her head back in quickly.

"Oh, and before I forget. Levy, I put another one in your room. You can bring Gray there and show him. You too Loke." She smiled to Loke, that time. He in return bowed, not saying another word. She then pulled her head back and proceeded down the hallway with Natsu-sama following closely behind. I turned back to the petit bluenette. She smiled at me and got up.

"Come on." She walked to the door and opened it. Loke followed her. I sat there for a few seconds longer and went after them. They stood out in the hall waiting for me. Levy then turned around and walked down the corridor. I followed her, walking next to Loke. It was silent at first

"So…your name is Gray," I heard him say. I looked over to him and nodded.

"And you're Loke." He nodded as well.

We walked in silence after that for about five minutes until we got a bland, wooden door. Inside was a simple bedroom, with a small bed, a desk, a vanity with a mirror and window with a view of the strawberry field. There wasn't much in here, compared to my room. Mine was basically a smaller version of Natsu-sama's. This, here, was probably a more appropriate slave's room in the Big House.

Levy walked over to her bed and picked up a something that was on it. It looked like a bunch of paper stacked together. Loke went over to her and sat down next to her as she opened to large packet of paper, to what looked to be a newspaper. Wait. A newspaper?

I backed away into the doorway. They were reading a newspaper. _Reading_. To a slave, that was forbidden. Yet here were two slaves doing it comfortably.

"What is that?" I asked, fear resonating in my voice. The two slaves looked at me, surprised, then realization registered.

"It's a newspaper. Don't worry, no one but Lucy-sama and a few other slaves know about this." I didn't relax. I was one minute to making a break fo it, away from them. I didn't want to be caught looking at something I wasn't supposed to. A whipping would follow if I was.

Loke sighed. "Gray, we've been doing this for a year now. We haven't been caught once. So long as we're quiet, we're safe. Just come over here. We have something important to show you. Lucy-sama gave this to us for a reason," he told me, patting the spot next to him on the bed. When I made no attempt to move, he gave me a stern look.

"Seriously Gray. We need as many slaves to know about this as possible. If we get caught, Levy and I'll take all the blame. Just come here and listen to this." I sighed.

"If we get caught….," I began.

"Like I said, Levy and I will take the blame. No worries. Besides, It's doubtful we will. Just sit down."

I turned around and locked the door as a precaution before I proceeded over to them, eagerly. Maybe a little too eagerly. I guess maybe I was a little curious in seeing this oh-so-important thing.

I looked at the page, trying to decipher any meaning to the symbols on the paper, but it all looked like chicken scratch to me. But it looked as though Loke and Levy were reading it fairly easily. We sat there in silence, as they looked over the article. Finally, they looked up, excited smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we're making progress," Levy said.

"On what?" I asked.

She turned to me. "There's a rebellion out there. Slaves are rebelling against their Masters."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. A rebellion! There hasn't been a rebellion in over a hundred years, when slavery became into existence in Fiore. Because of that rebellion, the Bistros were forced into slavery and the Mortus were called Masters.

* * *

Heeeeey its Scarlet! So, maybe I should explain the whole Bistro and Mortu thing and what makes them different. So, the best explanation I can give you is like the difference between a vampire and a human. But there are NO VAMPIRES, although that does give me an idea…..

Anyway, the Mortus are very powerful. The Masters and the Authority are Mortus. Really the only physical difference is the fact that they are physically stronger. Like, really strong. The Bistros, on the other hand, are basically human. They used to live peacefully together, but then the Bistros were being bullied because they have a lack of physical power. Some Mortus thought that they were better than them since they are physically stronger. The Bistros became angry at this inequality, causing a rebellion to be born. It would've turned into a war had the Bistros been stronger, more prepared for the monstrous strength of the Mortus. And as a result of this, the Mortus thought it was a great idea to "put the Bistros in their place."

Well there you have it. That's the difference between a Bistro and Mortu. Just clarifying something that's pretty important. I know I've been calling them slaves and Masters, but I think it was important to show you guys the difference in the slaves and the Masters. And besides, I'm sure there was a point where you were wondering, "Hey, what makes the slaves the slaves and the Masters the Masters." Well, there's your answer.

* * *

"There's another rebellion? How long has this been going on? And how did you guys learn how to read?" I asked. There were so many questions I had for them.

"Well, Lucy-sama is very kind, and she thought the 'no reading' rule was ridiculous." Yeah, slaves are uneducated. "She doesn't like slavery one bit, so she's doing her own little rebellion. And it's been going on for about two years now. Our young Master has kept us updated. The other Masters are taking out new weapons and giving more brutal punishment to keep the slaves in line and in control. But our Master here is actually against slavery as well. He doesn't show it, though, because he cares more about money and reputation, but he's been funding a small amount of money into the resistance."

She stopped there to let this all sink in. A rebellion. How about that. I've heard about the First Rebellion, and I was taught that it was a bad thing, since it ended badly for the Bistros in the first place.

"So there's a rebellion out there. Why are you telling me this?" I asked, even if I did already know the answer.

Loke smiled, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "We want you to join in. And we want you to get to the Dragneel Plantation through young Master Dragneel. If we can get the largest Plantation owner on our side, we can bring an end to all this slavery and find true equality."

* * *

Tada!

Raise your hand if you were surprised by the rebellion

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you want more GrayxNatsu moments

Me: (raises hands)

Raise your hand if you can't wait for what the next chapter will bring

Me: (raises hands)

Soooo, how was it? Sorry for the wait, I was having some minor writers block and laziness. Hope you enjoyed! Comment, like and do tell me if there's anything I can do better!


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter! Sorry it's been a while! Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail. All characters go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Do you really expect me to do that? Do you actually think I'll go against my Master and his son?" I asked, shocked to see that they would get such ideas.

"Well, no, not really. I know it's a scary and I know you've been taught to fear something like a rebellion. But there's no doubt in my mind you wished at one point in your life, that you wanted relief of a life that was never fair. That you wished you were never a Bistro," Levy said, leaning forward excitedly.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. In truth, yes, I really wished I wasn't a Bistro, when I went to sleep every night. I don't know what looked I gave, but Levy smile successfully, knowing she had got my attention.

"There are several plantation owners that are for the resistance. But there are more opposed plantations. That is why you need to get the Dragneel Corporation on our side. Think about your freedom. Think about the freedom of the people you truly care about."

My cabin mates instantly came to mind. Each of their faces flashed in my mind until settling on Lyon's face. I was instantly blushing as I saw his pale skin, dark green eyes that were strict yet sweet, his smile warm and inviting. It was then that I realized that I really did want freedom. But not just for me. It was for my cabin mates. My friends. Lyon.

"So are you in?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

...

I shifted my weight nervously as I waited for Natsu-sama in front of the garden. I glanced over to Loke and Levy next to me, poker faces in place, giving no indication of what had happened in the room. I on the other hand had a problem with keeping a secret like this a secret. The minute we were called to the garden to meet up with our young Masters, I was nervous and guilty that I was going to manipulate Natsu-sama. He was so kind to me when after I was whipped, now I was going to use him. I felt sick to my stomach.

It felt like forever until Natsu-sama and Mistress Heartfilia finally came around the large bush of the maze they were in. They were both laughing, leaning into each other. Once they calmed down, their faces were inches apart and were slowly coming closer. My heart beat faster, and it hurt each time it thumped. For whatever reason, I didn't want them to kiss. I had the urged to go and stop them. Luckily, I didn't need to. Loke cleared his throat and got their attention. They immediately jerked their heads back, and looked over to us, blushing profusely. They both looked a little guilty as they looked down as came over to us.

We all bowed low in respect to our young Masters. When we straightened, their blushes had disappeared. I must say, I was a little disappointed. Natsu-sama's blush was rather cute.

Wait. Cute? I thought my _young Master's _blush was _cute_? I kept my expression neutral, while on the inside, I was panicking. I was not supposed to think that way. He was my future Master with a _fiancée. _I tried to shake the thought from my mind, but instead, it got worse. I started thinking of him holding _my_ hand and getting close to _me_ and laughing with _me_ as he did with Mistress Heartfilia.

I quickly pinched myself to stop these thoughts. It worked, but when Natsu-sama came up to me, I had to pinched myself again, because then I started thinking about us snuggling closer…

I was then overrode in shame as I then remembered Lyon and how we had our almost kiss and how I was suppose to help him get his freedom. I felt as if I was betraying him. But then I saw Natsu-sama smile, and I relaxed a little.

I pinched myself once again and nearly yelped in pain. I kept my face inert as Natsu-sama motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on Gray. It's time to go home." He smiled warmly and kept walking. A butler appeared in the doorway ready to escort him and me out. Before going inside, though, he stopped and turned around to address the Mistress.

"It was fun being with you Lucy. I enjoy getting to know you more. I can't wait to spend more time with you." He then bowed like a gentleman. In response, Mistress curtsied and smiled a white, benevolent smile. Turning around, he walked away, following the butler. I gave my own bow in respect to her and followed him.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"He seemed nice," I observed, looking over to Loke, once Gray disappeared. He glanced over to me and smiled.

"Indeed," he replied, sunlight glinting off his shaded glasses. "And he's quite handsome, too." His hair covered his eyes, hiding his expression. Did I hear jealousy in his voice?

"Yes, but I have eyes for another," I countered, trying to set him at ease.

He looked up at me, surprised. I smiled to him, hoping the message got through. I then turned my attention to Levy.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He said he would help. Hopefully we can turn events around and end slavery once and for all."

"That's good. And how are you guys doing, reading wise?" I inquired. I haven't gotten to reading to them all week, so they haven't had much practice.

"I was able to read pretty easily," Levy said proudly, smiled happily at her accomplishment.

"I'm coming along. I was able to get most of it," Loke said, smirking.

"That's good news. I'll go into my father's study today and get you guys something else to read for later. Is there anything we have to do currently?" I asked Levy since she memorizes my daily schedule every day from my father's personal slave.

"You have music lessons now, ma'am. Today you are to practice the harp." I nodded.

"Alright then let's go."

* * *

Gray's POV

"Natsu-sama, the carriage is over here," I called out to a retreating young Master. He was walking toward the road, completely ignoring our ride home.

"A walk home shouldn't be too long," he replied, not stopping. I sighed, and looked over to the driver. He rolled his eyes, but didn't look too worried.

"Young Master," he called. Natsu-sama ignored him and quickened his pace.

"Sir, you father told me before we left that if you didn't take the carriage home, he would have Gray be sent to work in the fields again."

He skidded to a stop and turned around. Uneasiness was in his eyes, along with uncertainty. He looked behind him to the road and back to the driver. I smiled at his reluctance as finally came over to the waiting driver, his face taking on a small hue of green as he climbed in.

Before I went in after him, the driver stopped me and handed me two pills. I gave him a questioning look.

"They'll put him to sleep," he answered, turning away to the driver's seat. I climbed in.

He was lying on his stomach, eyes closed. His face was still slightly green even though we haven't even moved yet. I nudged him to get his attention. When he opened his eyes, I held out the pills.

"These will put you to sleep," I told him. A smile of relief broke on his face as he reached over and took the medicine from my hand. After swallowing them, his eyes immediately began to droop. Lifting up his head, I sat down and placed it in my lap. When I heard him snoring softly, I called out to the driver to go. The coach then jerked forward and headed home.

I didn't take my eyes from his peaceful face. It was amazing what sleep could do; it made him look like a little kid. Too cute, I thought. This time, I didn't stop the thoughts of him and me together. I smiled down on him and caressed his cheek lightly. I traced his face with one finger, over the eyelids, under his jaw, on his nose and finally onto his soft, pink lips.

In the back on my mind, I knew this wasn't right. I shouldn't be taking advantage of him while he was unconscious. And he _is_ my young Master. I was about to pull my hand away when he suddenly softly moaned and smiled in his sleep.

Adorable, I thought. Now I couldn't help myself. Ever so slowly, I leaned down to his face. When the tips of our noses were touching, I closed my eyes and brushed his soft lips with my own. Just a touch. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like sweat and sunshine.

I pulled away reluctantly, still feeling him on my lips. I resisted the urge to keeping going and looked out the window to the fields of wheat rolling by slowly. Sunshine glinted off of them, giving off a small golden glow. Leaning back, I sighed and closed my eyes. So much has happened since I got whipped. Natsu-sama has been taking so much care of me when the slaves should have been. Opening my eyes, I looked down to his calm face once again and wondered why. Why me? I'm just like any other slave. Was it that…..he liked me? The thought brought a blush to my face and made my heart fluttered a little.

Well there's one thing for sure: I like Natsu-sama.

* * *

Natsu's POV

When I woke up, the carriage had stopped, the sun shined in my eyes, blinding me. I held my hand in front on my face and saw Gray looking down on my, his curious dark orbs boring into mine. Realizing my head was in his lap, I blushed and sat up. Swinging my legs over the seat, I got up and jumped out of the open door and stretched as Gray came out after me.

Without looking at him, I sauntered over to the front door. Some slaves opened the doors and we headed into the large mansion.

"There is nothing on your schedule until after dinner, sir," a nearby butler announced to me. I nodded my head and kept walking, making my way to my room. Halfway there, I saw a small blue ball rushing toward me.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" Happy yelled as he launched himself at my head, hugging me, while also suffocating me. I heard a chuckle behind me and knew it was Gray. I took Happy off my face and gave him a hug.

"Hey Happy, how's it going?"

"Natsuuuu. I didn't see you when I woke up. I thought you left me forever!" Tears were in his eyes.

"I would never leave you! I just had to go somewhere you couldn't come with," I told him, trying to calm his mind. He sniffled and buried his face into my chest.

"Who's that?" I heard Gray ask. That's right. He never met Happy. He's been holed up in the guest room until today. I turned toward him, putting Happy down.

"Happy, this is Gray. Gray, this is my cat Happy."

Gray smiled cordially and waved. "Hey," he said.

In response, Happy ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Gray. Did you protect Natsu while he was away?" he asked.

Gray laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, for which I guessed was because two of the people I cared about were getting along so well. I laughed. This was too wonderful.

"Come on guys. Let's go to my room," I said. They looked to me and nodded.

Five minutes later, we were sitting on my bed, relaxing. Well, I was lying down on my bed with Happy on my chest while Gray lounged on the couch. When I invited him to come lay down with me, he blushed and stuttered a no thank you. Then he went over to the other side on the room and sat down on the couch.

Odd, I thought. He never minded when I laid with him when his was in the guest room. I wonder what the change of heart was. I was really disappointed when he walked away. I came to enjoy being next to him, and now he was acting distant. I decided to try again.

"You can come over here, you know," I urged, hoping he would take the invitation. It felt very lonely sitting alone, even with Happy with me.

"No, sir," he said, averting his gaze. I squinted at him. Something was up.

"Didn't I tell you to call my Natsu?" I asked, attempting to get a conversation out of him.

"No," he replied. "You told me to call you Natsu-sama. But sir sounded more appropriate." He still wouldn't look at me. Now I was getting mad.

"Look at me."

Surprised by tone, he complied. He blue eyes stared into mine as I assessed his change of attitude. Ever since I took him in, he's been really difficult to read. His face was almost always neutral and he only laughed when something was really funny. But now, instead of his normal apathetic gaze, there was a hint of a blush on his face, slight embarrassment in his deep blue orbs. That took me off guard. Was he sick? I wondered, since he looked flushed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, very much worried for his well being.

He nodded his head in reply and looked away once again, his blush deepening just the slightest. He rubbed his arm nervously; sweat starting to form on his brow. Ok, now I know he's sick. Lifting Happy from my chest, I got off the bed and sat right next to Gray, and pulled his chin up so I could get a good look at him. His face was now beet red as I did this. He shifted away and tried to stand up, but I pulled him back.

"Something's wrong," I stated. "Tell me why you're so flushed. Are you ill? Are you hot? It's only been a week since I took you in. I know you aren't fully healed yet, so tell me what the matter is." I grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"N-nothing's wrong, Natsu-sama. I guess it's a little warm in here. But you are also getting really close." he said, leaning away from me, trying to shake off my grip. Realizing our proximity, he blushed too and leaned away, giving us both our personal space back.

"Gomen," I said, my face heating up. "I'm just worried. Your back may be healing, but you're not fully recovered yet. If you're sick, you need to tell me. You are my guest in this house. If there's anything that you need, tell me!"

I looked over to him. His face was downcast and he was still blushing, although not quite as deep anymore. This one made him look cute, like a school boy. I smiled a little at that. He really is cute.

I leaned closer to him, unknowingly, until our shoulders touched, but I didn't pull away. Luckily enough neither did he. Instead, he leaned toward me as well. It felt nice to be near him. I felt comfortable; safe if you may. Laying my head on his shoulder, he tensed slightly but I ignored it. My senses were starting to drift away, as I entered the world of dreamland.

The dream was all sweet and colorful. I saw every member of my family. My father stood in the middle, his arms open in welcome. Happy sat on his shoulder eating a blue fish Even Lucy was there. I looked at all the people I loved until one particular person came into view. My whole focus suddenly became this radiant raven haired teen. My dream self drifted to him, reaching out my arms to embrace him and his warm, soft body. He hugged my back, resting his head on top of mine. I rubbed my palms around on his back. Instead of feeling all the scars he had been given over the years, I felt perfect baby smooth skin. No tension was there and when I looked into Gray's eyes, I saw warmth and happiness I have never seen in anyone before. I reached up on my toes as he leaned down, our lips just about to connect.

* * *

Weeeelllll, how was it?

Raise your hand if you liked the Gratsu moments

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you can't wait until they are actually a couple

Me: (raises hand)

Raise you hand if you really wish this was a real couple

Me: (raises hand)

Was it too cheesy? I was trying to finish this before I did my homework and I did a lot of backspacing. So tell me what you think. Comment, like. And do tell me if you have any advice on what I could do better! I love you all and thank you for your reviews! Until next chapter, Scarlet-chan out!


	9. Chapter 9

Next Chapter! Yay! Special moments happening here!

Disclaimer! Master Hiro Mashima owns all Fairy Tail characters! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Natsu-sama's hair tickled my chin as his head weighed down on my shoulder. The tension started to leave my body as he settled into sleep. I was still blushing, but at least he didn't notice it anymore. I was so embarrassed. He was too nice. Unfortunately he didn't quite get that I'm still a slave. I could never be considered a guest. Still, it was nice to have some luxury.

We sat like that for I don't know how long. After a while, I leaned my head on his and got comfortable and even drifted off for a little while too. It wasn't until later that Natsu-sama finally began to stir, did I wake up. I looked over to the bed a saw a still sleeping Happy. His nose twitched slightly and he turned over. Natsu-sama started leaning on me some more, pulling me down in an uncomfortable position. My arm started falling asleep. I tried to shift myself up right slowly but instead I wake up Natsu-sama suddenly. He was probably having a nightmare or something, because the minute I moved, his eyes snapped open and he tackled me, pinning me down on the couch, screaming a battle cry.

Reflexively, as a way of protecting myself, I grabbed his shoulders and rolled over on top of him, making us both topple off the couch. The position we were now in then was beyond awkward.

My arms slipped from under me and were above his head. We were chest to chest, face to face, and mouth to mouth. Yeah, mouth to mouth. Our lips were locked together in an accidental kiss. I saw shock in Natsu-sama's eyes, and I assumed I had a similar expression.

But the weird thing was, neither of us pulled away. He just lay there, not deepening the kiss, nor pulling away. He didn't even struggle under me. My face started burning up from an inevitable blush.

Of course, after a while, someone had to stop. And it was Natsu-sama. He groaned and pushed his palms on my shoulders. I complied right away, resisting the urge to keep kissing him. I rolled over on my back and sat up. Natsu-sama then stood up and walked over to his bed and patted Happy's head affectionately. I stood up too, but kept my distance, not sure what his reaction to the kiss was, other than surprise. He seemed to refuse to look at me, but I caught a faint blush on his cheeks.

I took a shaky breath, trying to calm my racing heart. It was so wrong, but the kiss felt so right. I just wanted to go over to him and keep going. His lips were so soft and warm.

Awkward silence passed between us, neither of us knowing what to say. It was that time that I thought I should apologize.

"N-Natsu-sama," I whispered. He jerked his head over, caution in his beautiful black eyes, surprisingly making him all the more tempting. It took all my will power not to go over there and attack him.

"I-I'm sorry about that." I got on my knees shakily and bowed low to the ground. Footsteps came toward me, but I didn't get up. I was too embarrassed to look at him. When I felt him right in front of me, I tensed, preparing for a strike. What I got was anything but a beating.

He grabbed my shoulders and forcefully pulled me onto the couch again. He then crushed his lips against mine, in a passionate kiss. Surprise took over me before I started returning the kiss. He swept his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I allowed. I let him dominate the kiss for a few seconds before I started fighting. I rolled us over, switching our positions so that I was on top. I then started dueling with his tongue for dominance until he finally submitted. We made out for a while, swapping spit and moaning. But that's all we did. It didn't go any further. Surprisingly though, Happy didn't wake up throughout this whole session, a bubble blowing up and down from his nose.

After a while, the sun started setting and I knew it was almost time for dinner. I pulled away, him moaning in protest, putting his hand behind my head to pull me back. But I grabbed his wrist, knowing someone was going to come here soon, to call us down to the dining room. I opened my eyes to a pouting Natsu-sama, but I knew he understood why I pulled away. I lifted myself from his body and sat upright while he just laid there, smiling his trademark goofy smile in pure bliss. He looked so adorable when he was like that.

"I'm sorry, but someone's bound to come. I don't want you getting in trouble," I told him, grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes and gave me a look of happiness. He glanced down at our hands and pulled them to his lips, kissing my knuckles, causing my heart to beat faster.

"I think they can wait," he said, trying to pull me toward him. I resisted him and the urge to go back to him. I shook my head and he pouted.

"No fair! You're so mean Gray!" he said, crossing his arms like a little kid who can't have the cookies. I rolled my eyes.

But soon enough, a knock came on the door when he finished his sentence and a timid voice called out," Young Master, the table is set. Your father has called you and your servant to dinner."

"Yes thank you. Tell him we will be there soon," he called out. He stood up and grabbed my hands pulling me with him. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me gently as the footsteps walked away. We stood there for a few seconds longer before he pulled away. Grabbing my hand, we left the room quietly. I tried pulling my hand from his, not wanting to attract attention, but he wasn't having it. We walked all the way to the dining room, hand in hand, getting quite a few looks from the slaves, but luckily from no one important.

Once in front of the doors, Natsu-sama finally pulled his arm away and pasted on a mask of authority. This was not the Natsu-sama who kissed me. This is the Natsu-sama that was the soon to be plantation owner. He looked distant and even a little cold. I was both afraid and drawn to him. I stared at him a little longer before he opened the door.

It was my first time in the dining room. When I was in bed, Natsu-sama always brought my food to me, refusing to let me get it myself, like I was used to. So this was a new experience.

There was long, cherry wood table with food lined up in the middle. A long line of chairs the same color wrapped around the table. One lone man sat at the head, arms crossed. It was the Master. I bowed my head low in respect and followed Natsu-sama to where his father sat. He took his place next to the Master and I sat next to him. Our plates were already filled, but the steaming food on the table allowed us to have as much as we wanted.

I was then overridden with anger and jealousy. These guys got all this hot food while when I was in my cabin, everything I ate was either stale, tough, tasteless of just a plain mystery. How could they do this to us! They have all this food yet they give us crap! All the more reason to get to the Master into the rebellion. I didn't want to use Natsu-sama. I mean we _kissed._ But I couldn't just stand by and not do anything. I may be falling for my future Master, but I cared too much for my nakama to not take any action. Tonight, I decided, I'll try to bring it up to him. Gomenasai Natsu-sama. For now, I just dug in, guilt increasing with each bite I took.

…..

"Hey, Natsu-sama…"

"Just Natsu now. No exceptions. What is it?" he asked, as he twirled my raven locks around his fingers, while I snuggled on his chest tracing the planes of his exposed chest. After dinner, we had gone back to his room, disposing of some of our clothing and making out some more. After about ten minutes of that, we just lied down, cuddling. Happy was long gone when we opened the door, so we took some liberty of the privacy.

"Why did you take me out of the fields? Besides the fact that I was hurt," I asked, not stopping my even strokes. "I'm sure you've seen the other slaves' injuries. Why me?"

He stopped for a moment to think. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I've never really been for slavery in the first place. I know I grew up with slaves and all, but just seeing what the Authority do to you guys it that kind of way, something I guess kind of snapped in me." He paused. "You know, I'm going to tell you something." I stopped tracing his chest and looked up at him, widening my eyes.

"There's a rebellion. It's been going on for a while now. It's really opened my eyes and that's probably a factor to why I took you out. Plus, you _are_ rather attractive," he teased, placing a kiss on top my head. I blushed.

"Have you done anything to help in the rebellion?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, I've made some donations, but my dad is a little iffy. He doesn't want to taint the Dragneel name. There's a lot of negativity from the Council regarding the rebellion. I've tried to convince to at least make _some_ donation, but he keeps refusing. He believes that so long as he treats his slaves well, he won't need to take any part in helping the resistance." I tensed.

"The Master doesn't know," I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"The Authority doesn't always treat us so great. Not all of them are mean, but mine were terrible. Master doesn't know. He doesn't know the pain and suffering the Authority cause us. Natsu, my friends are out there. I've gotten privileges that they could only dream about. It's not fair. You have all these nice things while they're out there, working their asses off with only punishment as a reward. There has to be something you can do!" I pleaded all this to him, as he stared at me and shock and anger.

"What else have they done to you, Gray," he growled. Wow. I just voiced out all my inner thoughts that probably would've earned me a whipping and yet he's focused on my safety. I blushed. He's worried about me. The thought then brought tears to my face.

"AHH! Why are you crying? What did they do to you?" he asked frantically, shaking my shoulders.

"They did a lot of things, and not just to me. They are constantly talking down on us, many have been sexually harassed and there was some blackmail a few months ago," I confessed.

"Were you harassed?" he asked a dangerous glint in his eyes. I looked away and nodded. His shoulders tensed, and started shaking. He started to get out of bed, but I pulled his arm back.

"It was by Angel, Natsu! And you said you fired her right?" He nodded, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now! Just come back. Please. For me?" I gave him puppy eyes, hoping he saw. He looked at me, tears in his eyes. I cried even harder, but kept the look. After a few moments, he sighed and came back, pulling me toward him as he pulled the covers over our bodies.

"Arigato," I murmured, closing my eyes. I buried my head into his chest, my mind drifting off. His body heat wrapped around me like a blanket, as we snuggled closer before falling asleep.

* * *

Yay! Gratsu Moments!

Raise your hand if your fangirled when you read the Gratsu Moments

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you were satisfied with the Gratsu Moments

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you can't wait for the next chapter and what it will bring

Me: (raises hand)

Sooo how was it? Comment like, review and do tell me if there's anything I can do better! Scarlet out!

**Review Responses:**

**pikaqueen: Thank you! That means the world to me! =D**

**Crystalangel554: Glad you could join the party! Thank you!**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Me two! Sometimes I plan it, other times I wing it, surprising even myself! ;)**

**Yugato: I did too! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeey! Scarlet here! Next chapter! Starting to get things moving now!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor it's characters! All rights go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window, lighting up the back of my eyelids. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around the now familiar room. Everything was the same, except…..where's Natsu?

I turned over but the bed was empty of him. I sat up and looked around then saw the closed bathroom door. Oh. I heard a flush and running water before my pink-haired young Master came sauntering out. He grinned when he saw me and came to give me a good morning kiss, which I gladly returned.

"Ohayo, Gray," he said after pulling away.

"Ohayo," I replied, smiling. Best good morning I've ever had. He turned away and started undressing until he was in his boxers. Unknowingly to him, I was blushing at the sight. Then he walked into his closet to find something to wear.

"I'll go get us some breakfast," he called. "Then we can go to the fields so you can see your friends. How's that sound for you?" He poked his head out grinning. I started jumping up and down.

"Really? REALLY?" I all but yelled. Laughing, he disappeared back into the sea of clothes.

"Yeah. It's been a week and I'm sure they're worried about you. Today is Sunday and that's the day I can do whatever the hell I want. So let's see how they're doing without Angel." He came out, wearing jeans and a black tight fit shirt with a scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. I stared at it.

"A scarf in June? Really Natsu-sama?"

"I told you its Natsu! And yes. It was a gift from dad from when I was younger. I take it everywhere with me if I can help it. I'm going to get breakfast. I would bring you with, but I'm going to try to talk to him again about the rebellion and I'd rather you not make him uncomfortable. But I will be back with breakfast for you same time as before. Feel free to roam my closet for clothes. See you." And with that, he came over to me for a final kiss and walked out, leaving me smiling goofily. I'll never get tired of his kisses.

I took his advice and entered his closet. It was a walk in yet I could barely move anywhere. The nicer outfits were hung up, looking untouched while the more casual clothing was strewn about, making it difficult to move. I randomly took a pair of jeans and a tight v-neck and yanked those on. I felt weird, taking my superior's clothes, but I felt more comfortable with him than I ever had before. I went back to the bed and looked around for something to do. Realizing there wasn't anything to do, I lied back down and tried to go back to sleep.

…

I walked on, growing tenser with each step I took. Every time I brought the rebellion up, dad would dismiss me or we would argue on and on until he threatened to ground me. This time, though, was going to be different. It had to be.

I entered the bright dining area and took my place next to my father. He was reading the newspaper like he did every morning, drinking some tea. I looked at the front page and saw the headline say: 'Progress on Resistance! Heartfilia Plantation Openly States Cooperation.'

Lucy and I talked about that a little. She said her father was going to finally make confession on participating. I told her mine was still hesitant. Maybe if my hopefully not future wife's Plantation was in, maybe it could put dad in too.

He seemed to notice I was staring at the front page, because he quickly folded it and dug into his breakfast. I squinted at him, waiting to be acknowledged, but he did everything he could to just focus on his food. I sighed and broke the silence.

"Come on dad. You have to do something! Even the Heartfilia's are taking some action and they're the second largest Plantation in the nation. Why are you so opposed to this? Haven't you figured by now that there's something wrong?" I asked waving my arms in emphasis.

He gave me a tired look. "It's already frustrating dealing with the media about this, son. I don't need it from you right now. I don't want our name to be attacked like the others are. I don't want to put too much pressure on you like that."

"Our Plantation is the largest. You have the most power. You really think they can attack you like they have the others?"

He nodded. "You'd be surprised on how many kings have been dethroned because they went against the status-quo."

"So what? What about the Heartfilias? They're pretty powerful too, and yet they confessed!" I shouted.

"Fools," he muttered. "Besides, my slaves should be happy. I give them enough money to survive. They should be happy here! I understand for other Plantations but mine is the best. I have no reason to join if my slaves are happy."

"But they're not! You remember seeing Gray's back a week ago? He's told me worse things have happened. You really think they're happy being slaves if they are treated in such a way?" I demanded.

"Indeed, that was a shock, but I need more proof! One slave and who knows, maybe he did do something terrible and he's lying to you and me?" he countered.

"I don't believe that! I come to be very close with him. How could you possibly say something like that! I thought you liked him!" I was surprised by that.

"I do, it's just that…" He sighed. "I've seen the multiple wounds, yet they don't do anything, so I assume they're happy. My grandparents grew up with nothing yet built this Plantation. I don't want to ruin their work. I want to join, I really do, but I just can't." He sighed again.

"Our fame will increase if you do join," I said quietly. "And who knows, maybe the slaves are planning something right now. If you join the resistance, you won't be humiliated like the others. Would you rather fight, or be fought against?"I asked, trying to capture his gaze. He wouldn't turn his head to me, but he was deep in thought.

After a few moments, he finally caved. "Alright fine." Turning to me, he asked, "What do we do now?"

…

An hour later, Natsu came marching in, tray in hand, a look of glee and victory on his face. Hope I had been suppressing for so long bubbled to the surface.

"He's in," he declared setting the tray of food down, scooping me into his arms and kissing me greedily. I kissed back and even got my tongue in there. When we parted, we panted a little. It was then he noticed my new wear.

"That looks good on you," he complimented in a low voice as he came closer. I laughed and pushed him away.

"What does he plan on doing?" I asked, not sure how he might participate.

"Well he's going to start making donations to the fighters. Then he's decided to teach all of you how to read and give you all more education! He's decided to build a school house just for you guys." My heart fluttered.

"Really?" He bobbed his head up and down.

"And I'll give you personal lessons," he said seductively, seeking my lips. When he found them, we started making out for a few seconds. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connected us. I blushed.

"You should eat," he said, now pushing the tray of food toward me. I ate it all within minutes.

When I finished, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of the room. We held hands all the way to the fields, looking for my cabin mates. We found them, once again, in the barley field, looking absolutely miserable and terribly under fed. Did I really look like that a week ago? I looked down to my body. I wasn't quite as malnourished as they were, but it had only been a week. Yet I looked far better than they did. Determination welled up inside me as I walked with Natsu to the fields. I will help make a difference.

When we reached the beginning of the field, all my friends looked up at the new company. Their tired faces soon turned to delight as they saw me. No doubt they wanted to come greet me, but the Authority watched them with close scrutiny, daring them to step out line. But Natsu didn't seem to notice.

"Early break minna!" he shouted. He walked over to Midnight as everyone came rushing over to me.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia reached me first, attacking me in a bear hug. Normally I would be uncomfortable with it, but after not seeing her, I allowed it, hugging her back just as tightly. Surprised, she let go and blushed and let the others have their turn. I was passed along by everyone. Then finally, the last person left was the one I wanted to see the most.

"Gray."

I looked up to the white-haired teen. His face and hair was dirty and he looked exhausted. But he smiled warmly and pulled me into his arms, resting his head on mine. I then felt his lips brush the top of my head and I blushed slightly.

"Hey Lyon," I whispered. I looked up into his onyx eyes and smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be so dramatic. You know I would've come to visit you sooner or later. How could you doubt me?" I teased pushing him away. He rolled his eyes.

"Well the important thing is that you're back," I heard an authoritative woman say behind me. I turned around and saw Erza smiling.

"Yeah. And I have some special things in store for you! There's some things you guys need to know." I looked over to where Natsu was, hoping he would hurry up. He needs to be here when I break the news. "But first off, I was able to buy you guys the entire day off!" They all stared at me dumbfounded before cheering. That's when Natsu appeared by my side.

"They're all so energetic," he whispered to me. "I like it." Their cheers stopped quickly as they saw him.

"Everyone, this is Natsu! He and I both have something important to tell you all." He and I smiled.

They all gave us a shocked look before bowing down low.

"Come on. Let's go back to your cabin," he said grabbing my hand, though I was the one who lead the way, with everyone following closely behind.

In only a few minutes, everyone was seated somewhere in our stuffy cabin. They were all quiet, which was very out of character, but this was a special event. All eyes were trained on me and Natsu. Unsure of how to start this, I looked to him, waiting for him to start. He returned my stared with a confident smile and stepped up.

"Minna! I have important news for you!" They all looked at him expectantly. "There's a rebellion going on." A gasp resounded around the room at his blunt statement.

"What are you talking about?" Erza shouted.

"A rebellion. Slaves are rebelling against their Masters. It's been going on for a while now. My father, your Master, has finally begun to take part in it. One of the ways he's going to participate is giving you all an education!" They all stared at him in disbelief.

"Gray, is this true?" Lyon shouted. I nodded.

"You are going to learn to read and write and all that kind of stuff. And while you'll still be working, it won't be as often. My father is going to cut himself off from some companies for slavery and fund the ones that are against it. We are going to try everything we can to give you guys the freedom you all deserve!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him awestruck.

"R-really?" Lisanna asked. "We're really going to be free?"

Natsu grinned. "We'll do everything we can to help. We _are_ the richest Plantation in the world! Hopefully the resistance will make more progress with my dad on their side." That's when we all cheered.

* * *

And there you have it. Not my best chapter, in my opinion, but I was bored out of my mind.

Raise your hand if you're happy Igneel finally sees the light of joining the resistance

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you want the slaves to be free NOW

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you want to know how Lyon feels about Gray's connection to Natsu

Me: (raises hand)

Soooo, comment, like and review! And if there's anything I can do better do not hesitate to speak up! Scarlet out!

**Review Responses:**

**sktrgrl13: It's my favorite pairing too! And thank you! That means so much to me, especially coming from one of my favorite authors. You do an amazing job too! As for LyonxGrayxNatsu, that'll be next chapter ;)**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Here's your answer! I hope it was satisfying enough!**

**Crystalangel554: I hope my food is good! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter everyone and some serious drama coming at you!

Disclaimer! All characters go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own this plot here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

About a half hour later, servants arrived bringing enough food to feed an army. They then left back to the house to have a little party of their own, while we, well mostly my cabin mates, devoured the food brought to them. They had everything, from fried chicken to roasted lamb to seafood. Nothing was left out; and nothing was left by the time everyone was finished, just some bones from the chicken. Even the crumbs were licked up greedily.

I glanced around, amused by all the celebration. It was our very first day off in ever and they were treating it like it was their last day alive. A week ago, I probably would've been as ecstatic, but now, as my belly was full and my status promoted (I think it was) I stayed by Natsu's side, holding his hand. Everyone else was standing up, just creating a ruckus.

Suddenly, a sweaty hand clamped down on my shoulder. Surprised, I looked up and saw the smiling face of Lyon. I smiled back and stood up, much to Natsu's dismay. Following him out, I quickly turned around and smiled reassuringly. He sighed in defeat and returned my smile with one of his goofy ones. Turning back, I chased after Lyon out the back door. Once the door was shut, our bodies collided in a huge hug. Some pats were exchanged and we broke apart, grinning to each other. But just as quickly, Lyon's face turned serious as he spun me around and lifting up my shirt to inspect my back. I heard a gasp and then a sigh of relief.

"Well, your wounds are gone and so are most of your scars. How the hell did that happen anyway?" Turning me back around, he gave me a curious look.

"They have some pretty advanced stuff," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe the Master will heal you guys too." He laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm still suspicious of the young Master. That was quite a surprise, learning about a rebellion. You're not just playing with our emotions are you? You're not brainwashed?" I rolled my eyes.

"No were not messing with everyone's emotions. I'm the same awesome Gray you know, no brainwashing, as ridiculous as that sounds."

"You said they had some pretty advanced stuff. Either way, I'm glad you're back. I missed you," he said as he brought his voice down, coming closer to me. I tensed my shoulders and took a step back. A look of hurt crossed over his face and I instantly felt guilty.

"What's wrong, Gray?" He stepped closer again. He held his arms out, but I didn't come any closer.

"Nothing," I lied. But it wasn't. I wasn't attracted to Lyon anymore. A week ago, every time Lyon came close, my heart would beat faster and all I would want was to hold him close. Now, I feel nothing, but the same friendly love I have for the rest of my cabin mates. Everything that pulled me to Lyon had seemed to almost shift from him to a certain pink-haired teen. I really think I've fallen for my young Master. And it seems Lyon is catching on.

"It's obviously not 'nothing'. Something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes. What aren't you telling me Gray? You always told me everything, remember? What happened?" He came over to me and shook my shoulders and I averted my gaze.

"A lot has happened..." I started.

"Go on," he urged, trying to capture my eyes.

"All the time I was with Natsu-"

"You mean the young Master."

I nodded. "But he insists I call him Natsu. Anyway, through that time, things started really taking a turn…"

"A turn how? What are you talking about Gray? And why does he want you calling him Natsu?" I looked up a little bit to see confusion and anxiety in his piercing eyes.

"I….I think I'm falling for him. And him me." I confessed quietly.

It was quiet for a while as everything sunk in. I took another glance up and saw as a whirl of emotions flashed across Lyon's face, from shock to confusion to hurt to anger and back over again. I stared at the ground again, waiting for him to respond.

A few more moments of silence passed before, "What?"

Tears stung my eyes as guilt settled in further, making my chest feel heavy, a lump forming in my throat. I really thought I was going to cry, but I pushed the emotions to the back of my mind to deal with later. The tears in the corner of my eyes disappeared, but I kept my head down, preparing for his rant.

"Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what you just said?! Gray, I've seen you do stupid things, but this is the worst! It's against the law, dammit! You can be executed!" I flinched at the last comment. Yeah, any romantic relationship with Master and slave was forbidden. A few years ago a slave and young Master tried running away together and they got caught quickly. The young Master basically got a 'slap on the wrist' while the slave was executed by hanging. Yeah I know what I'm getting myself into, yet every fiber in my body seems to be screaming for Natsu. I don't know why I feel this way, I just do and I'm not going to question it. Though Lyon will.

I shrugged my shoulders in response and he glared at me, gripping my shoulders tighter, digging his nails into my skin. I winced.

"Don't act so nonchalant! This is serious Gray! I don't want you getting killed because of some infatuation." He sighed. "Maybe you should come back to the fields and not be with the young Master anymore. Maybe it's time to come home and be with your own kind."

My temper flared and I shrugged his hands off my shoulders. "What's that suppose to mean?" I looked up at him and glared up at him.

"Gray, he's a Mortu. You and I are Bistros. He can and just might hurt you. There may be a rebellion, but there won't be much equality. Not with the strength differences. Things just won't work out. We _have_ to stick to our own kind. It's the only way to keep ourselves safe. Just come back. I miss you." His words stung me. Deep. I missed him too, but after what he said, sticking to our own kind? That's sad. We're fighting for freedom and he's not helping. I stepped back, ignoring the look of hurt that came to his eyes and shook my head.

"Do you want equality or not?" I snapped. He nodded. "If you do, then maybe he and I can help with that by breaking the law and starting a relationship."

He gave me a pained look as tears started forming in his eyes. Guilt was crushing me, almost making me want to cry too. I looked away.

"What happened to you Gray?" he asked quietly. He sniffed, but I still didn't look him.

"I guess things change."

All was silent, except for his silent cries and sniffling. I tried holding my tears back, but some still slipped over the edge, staining my face. Shame and guilt filled me the more as I heard him cry. Then he huffed.

"If that's how it is…" I looked up, surprised. He stood up straighter, determination prominent in his eyes, the tears wiped away. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he was no longer crying. Instead, he gave me a distant and stoic look, breaking my heart even further. "If he does hurt you, my arms are always open. But _only_ if he hurts you. Otherwise, don't bother coming back." Now it was my turn to look hurt. I knew he would be mad, but cutting off our relationship altogether was just cold. His words struck me harder than any physical pain that could be put on me. He walked around me back into the cabin, not looking back. I stood out there for a few minutes before heading back inside as well. Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, but I kept them down. I didn't want to cry here. Not yet.

When I got back, Lisanna has seemed to have found the courage to talk to Natsu for she was laughing at something he said when I sat down next to him. My hand instantly searched for his, looking for something to grab onto. The guilt and loss were weighing down on me, making me feel as if I was suffocating. I really needed to get out of here, or else I would explode. I can already feel it building up inside me. When I felt Natsu's hand in mine, I gave it a slight tug to get his attention. He looked over to me, happy to have made a new friend, but that expression soon changed to concern as he saw the look on my face. He quickly turned back to Lisanna, who was practically sparkling in excitement, and told her we had to go. Although she did look disappointed, he assured her he would be back. He then pulled me up and guided me out of the cabin. Before we left, I saw a familiar white haired teen talking to a flustered Juvia. He looked over to me for a brief second and our gazes locked. I hoped he saw my guilt and sadness in my eyes and my silent apology. But if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. In fact, he actually looked colder and more distant, completely rejecting my presence. Then he turned back to Juvia, completely changing his demeanor from an emotionless rock to a, surprisingly, flirtatious playboy. Juvia looked over to me, tears comically streaming down her face, but her expression changed when she saw me. Confusion then jealousy took over her features as she then stared at my hand in Natsu's. I looked away and kept following Natsu, ignoring the urge to go back and plead his forgiveness, to ask him not to be so cold. It was breaking my heart, losing one of my closest friends like this.

We traveled all the way back to the house, getting several looks from some slaves, but we just kept walking, all the way to his room. He and I sat on his bed, and that's when I broke. Every tear that threatened to fall before, came back, streaming down as I buried my face into the crook of Natsu's neck. My sobs rang out loudly, but I couldn't control them. Everything I felt, from the guilt to the loss to the sadness to the loneliness just came pouring out. I had lost my best friend and he won't come back to me unless I dump the one person I have truly come to care for. I hugged Natsu tighter, determined not to let him go. We sat there for a long time, yet Natsu stayed by me, not even answering a knock that came on the door. He just yelled for them to go away and squeezed me tighter.

Finally, my tears had finally dried up an eternity later and I was left choking on silent sobs. I looked up from Natsu's soaked shoulder and he looked back at me, staring deep into my eyes. It only took that to comfort me. What came next felt even better.

My hand started to drift down and I tugged on his belt loop. My other slid up to his neck and pulled down for a fierce kiss. I hungrily sucked on him, getting my tongue in his mouth and exploring. I then put my hand under his shirt and played over his abs. He let me do all this so willingly, kissing me back, though with not as much ferocity. He didn't fight for dominance, but just pulled me closer and down onto his bed. It wasn't until I tried getting my hand into his pants did he stop.

"Ok, that's enough," he said pulling away. I moaned in protest, trying to pull him back to me. But he wouldn't budge.

"No. I know you're going through a lot, even if I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I know you're not acting rational." I tried again, but he successfully pushed me away and he stood off the bed.

"I said no." I pouted, trying to look tempting so he would come back, but he only gave me a stern look. "I'm sorry, but you're not thinking right. I don't want you to do something you might regret." He then left to the bathroom and brought back with him a large glass of water, which I eagerly drank in one gulp. I felt much more refreshed, but the guilt still wouldn't go away. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but Lyon…. He just," I sighed again, defeated. I was at a loss for words. "I guess he kinda broke up with me?" I didn't even know how to describe what happened. I only know he doesn't want to bring my friend anymore. Not unless I cut myself off from Natsu.

"He broke up with you?" He gave me a confused look, which then turned to jealousy. "Were you guys in a relationship?" I shook my head.

"Not quite, though, had things turned out differently, we might've. But now he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Why? What could have possibly done? I mean, you just got back." He started pacing the room, irritated.

"He wants me to come back, to leave you." I said quietly. He stopped abruptly and turned to me. Then in a blur of motion, he was in front of me, holding my face.

"You won't leave me, will you?" he asked, worry in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"No, that's why he doesn't want anything to do with me. He's convinced you're going to hurt me." He snorted.

"I will never hurt you, Gray. That's a promise." He gave me a tender kiss on my lips. I was feeling much better now, the guilt subsiding into a small throb on my heart. I snuggled closer to him and he slung his arm around my shoulders as we leaned back onto his bed. I closed my eyes and sighed. All was silent except for the faint munching near the couch.

.

.

.

Wait. Munching? The hell! My eyes shot opened and I jerk up looking across from us to where the couch was. And there sat a small blue cat with a blue fish in his mouth. My mouth dropped open three feet as Happy stared back at me giving me an amused and curious look. Natsu sat up too and moment later and gave a similar reaction.

"Happy what are you doing here?!" he yelled. The blue fur ball only looked more amused.

He swallowed the last of his fish before he answered. "I sleep here remember? My question is why you two are snuggling together. Do you liiiiiiiike each other?" My face burned from embarrassment as he covered his mouth with his tiny paws, his cheeks puffing out ready to burst in laughter. Natsu took one of the many pillows on his red bed and threw it at the obnoxious cat. He dodged it easily and took refuge under the couch as Natsu dove after him in a fit of anger and embarrassment. He shoved his arm under the red furniture, groping around for Happy, but to no avail. Natsu pulled his hand out frustrated and sat down on the floor, crossing his arms, pouting. I chuckled, despite our little problem.

* * *

Sooooooo

Raise your hand if you dislike Lyon (in this fic) now

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you almost cried

Me: (raises hand)

Raise you hand if you're excited on how Gray and Natsu will deal with Happy's knowledge about them

Me: (raises hand)

Sooooooo, like, review and if there's anything I can do better, do tell and if have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'll happy to listen to them.

**Review Responses:**

**x0xalexis8: (gives high fives to raised hands)**

**theabridgedkuriboh: He IS very sweet _and_ compassionate. And yes, the slaves shall be FREE! And how's this for super jealous? ;)**

**Crystalangel554: Thank you and FREEDOM FOR ALL! **

**tydolt99: Surprised? ;) tehe**


	12. Chapter 12

Yay next chapter! Hope it's not too rushed!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or it's characters. I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Happy, how long have you been sitting there?" I asked. I held my breath, hoping he didn't see everything.

Some shuffling was heard under the bed before he gave an answer. "I saw you guys kissing. Do you guys _really_ liiiiiiike each other?" He really knew how to mock someone because now I was getting pissed.

"_How long_?" 'Cause we did a lot of kissing earlier.

"Mmmm, well I was sitting here, eating my fish, waiting for Natsu to tell him something and then I see you two barging in here and then you burst out crying." My face burned. Not only did he see us kissing, he saw me in one of my darkest, most embarrassing moment. _Shit_. I looked over to Natsu and saw his mouth was open as far as it would go, his face bright like a lantern. He then resumed digging under the couch for his blue companion.

"HAPPY YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?" Laughter sounded as Natsu struggled with his arm under the couch, growing more and more frustrated.

"If you're going to stay under there, Happy, can you at least listen to us." The laughter stopped and so did Natsu. For a minute there, I actually thought Natsu got him. But then he just pulled his arm out from under the furniture and looked at me expectantly.

"What you saw, Happy, can never be spoken off with anyone. Ever. Both Natsu and I can get in a lot of trouble if anyone knew that we were kissing and touching each other the way we were," I said, annunciating each word carefully. I waited for a response but he remained silent.

"And it's not your place to tell, so _can_ you be quiet about this?" Natsu added, his anger now disappearing.

A blue head then poked itself out looked to Natsu then to me. Happy's wide eyes stared at me, deep in thought before he nodded. He then pulled himself all the way out of the couch and went to sit on Natsu's head. He cocked his head to the side, giving me a curious look.

"Are you guys a couple now?" he asked.

I looked to Natsu uncertainly. He gave me a half smile before answering. "Yeah, I guess we are." I grinned.

"Since when? Because you guys looked all too comfy when Gray balled like a baby." I chucked a pillow at him, but instead I got Natsu in the face by accident. It fell to his hands and he threw it right back to my face. I dodged and smirked, grabbing another pillow and throwing it to him. And again, he threw it right back at me. Then instead of waiting for me to throw another, he jumped with inhuman speed (remember he's a powerful Mortu?) to the bed and took some pillows and started throwing them nonstop at me. I narrowly missed many of them and even was able to throw some back. I laughed and he did too as this friendly pillow fight soon turned into a war.

This went on for a while. Happy seemed to have disappeared again, probably trying to avoid crossfire. I wouldn't blame him. Although we threw the pillows with dead on accuracy, a lot of the throws Natsu gave me were very strong, even knocking me over a few times. We kept exchanging the lighter pillows but then suddenly and very large and very _dense_ pillow came flying toward me.

It was quite a surprise as when it hit me in the chest; it caused me to fly to the wall behind me, knocking the breath out of me. I unceremoniously fell to the ground on the pillow, coughing, trying to catch my breath. I then felt two strong arms pulling me to a warm chest and rocking me back and forth. Natsu held me, crushing me to his chest apologizing repeatedly. I waited for my breathing to return to normal, but it was difficult to do so with Natsu's crushing grip.

"N-Natsu…..ca-…breathe…" I choked out, trying to get out of his death grip. He only looked confused before realization slowly dawned on him.

"Oh, gomenasai! Shit, I can't do anything right. Are you ok? You made a dent in the wall." He took my shoulders and held me up, looking in my eyes. I nodded my head once my breathing was normal.

"Yeah, that was just a surprise. I had no idea you had an arm like that," I complimented. He only gave me a guilty look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't realize I was losing control." He sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess I got too caught up in the game." He shook his head. Now I was more confused.

"Losing control?" I asked. He looked away.

"My strength control. Sometimes I forget we're different. I always look at you and see the guy I'm falling for. And now I've hurt you." He then withdrew his arms and backed away from me.

"It was an accident Natsu, I'm not mad at you. And look, I'm fine. What do you take me for?" I crawled over to him to indicate that there was nothing wrong. He only looked at me in that guilty way. It was my turn to take his shoulders and shake him. "Stop looking guilty, it's no big deal. You're sorry right?" I asked. He nodded. "Then that's enough to put this aside. Don't linger over it. Guilt doesn't look good on my face," I teased.

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "You mean _my_ face?" I shook my head.

"No." I leaned in and kissed his nose. "I mean _my_ face." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case…." Quick as lightening, he had me in his arms strutting over to his bed. He set me down and bent down low until we were nose to nose. His hands reached up my shirt, giving me shivers. "Then this is mine." And then he kissed me passionately, his hands roaming the rest of my body. I tugged on the front of his shirt, trying to pull him as close as possible. The kiss deepened as he opened his mouth to let my tongue enter. I then pulled my hands up to his hair and fisted the locks, pulling him even closer.

I felt him tugging on the hem of my pants when there was a harsh, impatient knock come on the door. Natsu jerked upward, his eyes wild with lust, face flushed. We were both panting loudly as another loud knock came to the door, along with a voice this time.

"Natsu, open this door. I have important news for you!" The knocking then turned to pounding as the Master waited impatiently outside. I looked up to Natsu, the wildness completely gone from his gaze as he released me and straightened his clothes. I sat up as he got off me, straightening my own clothes. I smoothed down my hair and got off his bed as he opened his door. A very flustered Master came marching in. He looked around, slight surprised registered on his face when he saw me, but quickly dismissed me and turned back to his son.

"Lucy Heartfilia is calling off the marriage," he said quickly. Natsu and I stared at him surprised.

"W-what?" Natsu asked.

"You ex-fiancée has called off the wedding," he repeated, annoyed.

"But….why?" he asked confused.

"Miss Lucy was having a secret relationship with one of her slaves and Mr. Heartfilia recently found out about it. But instead of executing the slave, like he should've, he decided to use it as another rebellion tactic. So he called off the wedding to let the love blossom with his daughter and her slave. I'm sorry son." He looked at Natsu, waiting for him to probably explode over the rejection. But Natsu only looked more surprised before turning to me, giving me his trademark goofy grin. I gave him a half-smile back, as he turned back to the Master.

"You look rather happy. I thought you two were getting along," the Master commented.

"We did, but I think it's good that she's pursuing love. I couldn't be happier for her."

"Well that's good, but you still need to find a wife to marry. Maybe we can follow suit and have you mingle with the slave woman…..." He lifted his hand to his chin and looked away in thought. Had he looked down, he would've seen the blush that dusted Natsu's face.

"Why don't we do that today? I'll have your schedule cleared for you to meet all my slave women….." Jealousy shamelessly filled me as he turned around on his heels reaching for the door. Natsu then grabbed his arm pulling the Master back.

"A-actually, dad, there's something I should probably tell you before you do that." I stared at him wide eyed. What was he doing?! The Master turned around, surprised. The blush on Natsu's face reddened and he looked to me, silently asking me if it was alright. I rubbed my arm nervously before nodding, blushing also, and jealousy subsiding. He hesitated.

"Well come on now Natsu, what is it?!" the Master said impatiently. Natsu shifted his weight, looking down, embarrassed.

"W-well, I don't think it's necessary that I choose a slave woman…" he started. He looked up to his dad's expectant expression.

"Ok, why is that?" he asked.

He took a deep breath. "I'minarelationshipwithGray."

The Master blinked slowly, bemused. "What….did you say?"

Natsu took another breath. "I kinda maybe sorta might be in a relationship with…Gray."

The Master gave him a blank look before, "WHAT!?"

* * *

Raise your hand if you liked the confession

Me: (raises hand)

Raise your hand if you liked the Gratsu moments

Me: (raises hand)

Now raise your hand (and this is a legit question) if you want to know a little about Lucy's relationship with her slave next chapter. I could add that in, or I could just move on with the confession Natsu just made. You can put your answer in your reviews or just PM me, just please answer me so I know what you guys want next chapter.

Anyway, like, review, and if there's anything I can do better, do tell me. Until next chapter, Scarlet out!

**Review Responses:**

**theabridgedkuriboh: so true! And Natsu is _so_ sweet. And oh I just love Happy sometimes whenever he's being a snoop. It's one of my favorite moments in Fairy Tail! Tehe! =D**

**sktrgrl13: Indeed, there were many times that I wanted to kill Lyon, but I kind of felt bad making him seem like an ass. And yep, that mood killing blue cat always snooping around, making everyone embarrassed. XD**

**Crystalangel554: I guess that's true that Lyon does act this way kind of. And! Real men may not cry but (puts on own glasses) strong men do! X3 I'm a girl too tehe!**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Yeah I guess that is like Lyon, so I guess I wasn't as OOC as I thought I was =)**

**x0xalexis8: Yeah I'm not much of a crier myself.**

**IvoryQueen: Two days?! Whenever I'm starting a multichapter fic with this many chapters, it takes me a few days! And thank you, I do everything that'll make people surprised and happy =) And I think this answered your first question, as for Lyon, he might be a hard ass, but who knows what'll happen? ;) And don't worry, I won't change the pairing. This is my favorite pairing and I don't intend on changing it. And ask away if you have questions. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Pholas: I haven't even thought about the ending yet! I'm still plotting what's to come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll have to see what happens with Lucy and how she talks to Natsu personally. =D**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Minna! I've finished earlier than expected! Yay! Anyway, I asked you guys whether I should do an all Lucy and slave situation or Natsu's confession. So I decided to do both! Yay!

Anyway, Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to the Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

"WHAT?!" The Master shouted, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. He looked at his pink haired son before looking at me, confusion clear as day on his face. I was just as bewildered. I knew he was going to confess, but to be so blunt.

"I-I'm in a relationship with Gray," he repeated, blushing even more now.

The Master started shaking his head now. "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait a minute. Gray, the _man _slave? The slave standing right there that's looking just as surprised as I am? How long?"

"J-just a few days. I know you're surprised, but please dad. You even said maybe I could follow suit. Why not with Gray?" he asked.

"What not with Gray? WHY NOT WITH GRAY! HE'S A BOY DAMMIT! YOU HONESTLY THINK I WILL LET YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH A MAN! What's worse is that it was going on before Miss Lucy called of the engagement! Dammit Natsu, don't you ever think! I should have you hanged for this!" Now he directed his fury toward me, making me go cold all over. "What have you done to my son, you _slave_? How dare you corrupt him! I'm calling security." He was about to go over to the rope that calls the other slaves, but before he could even take a step, Natsu swung at him, getting him in the nose.

"SHIT! NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted, holding his gushing nose. I just kept staring, not knowing what I should do. But it looks like Natsu was taking over.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO _ANYTHING_ TO HIM! I CHOSE TO BE WITH HIM! And for the record, I always preferred men over women. Maybe you would've known that if you actually talked to me about something other than our business or my education or my _attitude_." The Master gave him a shocked look, which turned to anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TOO?" He got up from the floor and pushed Natsu to the ground, making his way to the rope. Luckily Natsu quickly recovered and attacked his father.

He swiftly kicked out his leg and got him in the knee, knocking down the Master. He hit his head on the footboard and groaned in pain. Natsu then stood up and in front of him, glaring down.

"Yeah, I'm talking to a pathetic excuse for a father. I can't believe it. I thought you would be ok with this, but this is ridiculous! Honestly I don't even know you anymore!"

"I could say the same thing about you, Natsu," the Master growled. "I would be ok with this had it been with a woman and when you weren't engaged with the heiress of the Heartfilia Plantation. You've really changed. I don't even know what I did wrong with you."

"You did nothing wrong. That's just the way I am and don't blame Gray, he just got caught up in the whole thing, but I don't regret him. I like guys dad. So what? I understand the whole during the engagement thing, but you being against gay love? That I didn't expect. Like I said, I don't even know you anymore and you me." Natsu's expression changed now. Instead of being furious, it turned sad and lonely. It almost broke my heart, seeing my lover so sad that way. I never knew he was so lonely. And it seemed that the Master felt the same way. The Master's expression also changed as it lost its vehemence, changing to sadness as well. I don't think the Master has ever seen his son so vulnerable. Natsu's eyes started to water, the inner turmoil swirling in his eyes and I was tempted to go over there and comfort him, but I stayed put. They had to work things out on their own. I saw the Master try to take a step toward his son but then retreated, not sure whether to hug him and consol him or reprimand him for being 'not manly' as Elfman would put it. I seemed to get Natsu a little better at that moment. He's been given so much expectation from his father to become the perfect plantation owner and his father seems to be withdrawing from his own son. It's hurting him, which hurts me. I mentally shook my head. And I thought slave problems were the worst. I don't think I could go on if I didn't have my cabin mates, my nakama, by my side, even if one of them was being an asshole, as much as it pains me to say it.

The Master shook his head. "I guess I don't. I…..I'm not against gay love or anything, but my own son…my son is gay…." His words trailed off as he looked down. After a few moments he looked back up and continued. "I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry son…..but I just never expected you to be this way…I've been training you for so long…ugh! To think I never saw this! Shit!" The Master rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not against gay love, nor you being gay. What makes me angry is that this was going on during your time with Lucy." He shook his head again while Natsu gave him a dumb look.

"Shit! I don't know what to say." He sighed. "Ok, let's start over." He looked to Natsu and waited.

"Uh, I'm in a relationship with Gray?" Natsu said confused.

The Master than gave a look of surprise. "What? For how long?"

"Uh, a few days?" he responded, still looking confused.

He changed his surprise to anger that didn't quite reach his eyes. "During the time with Miss Lucy?" Natsu gave a nod. He blew out a breath.

"Well, what's past is past. This better not happen again! Soooooo, Gray….. You done anything my son I would never approve of?" He turned to me once again, glaring, but this time it looked humored, not furious.

"N-no Master. Nothing," I replied. His mouth twitched slightly, but other than that he didn't let up his glare until he turned back to Natsu.

"I will make the announcement later today about your relationship. Like Mr. Heartfilia, I will allow this to happen. And Gray, if you do anything to harm my son in any way shape or form, I will have you hanged," he said, turning to me once more. I gulped as his glare was no longer relaxed. I nodded my head.

"Yes Master," I responded, the fear clear in my voice. He nodded and turned around and headed for the door. Before he placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned his head to me, his eyes softening.

"And just call me Igneel-sama, from now on." I nodded. He then went out of the room. The minute the door closed, Natsu jumped on me, pushing us down onto the bed into a fiery, passionate kiss, tongue and all and we continued where we left off.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was still surprised how father made the announcement. I kept staring at him, too afraid to blink for it might disappear if I do. He stared at me as well, as his gaze went back and forth between my lover and me. I felt his hand over mine as he gave a quick, light reassuring squeeze. I looked over to him, my heart beating faster. He gave me a dazzling smile, before turning back to my father with a kind, shy smile. My father raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked after minutes of silence.

"Loke, Master," he replied. My father nodded.

"Well Loke, I just called the Master of the Dragneel Plantation, canceling the engagement. It really feels odd doing this, but I'm putting my daughter into your hands. After much of my money was taken by one of the Plantations I was working with, this only seemed necessary. But do you know _why_ I am going along with this? Do you know _why_ you are not already hanging by your neck currently?" Loke shook his head, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, I'll tell you. I have been funding money to a company that, to my knowledge, was against slavery. But I was _very_ wrong. They were all for slavery, punishing their slaves endlessly. But it wasn't that lie that pushed me to the edge, no no. It was the fact that they took the money I have given them and used it to fund the company that makes more weapons to fight the slaves, that makes new weapons that are meant for punishing the slaves in a new and horrifying way!" He slammed his fist on his desk, making a crack. "And what's worse is that the Authority that I hired was purchasing these new weapons and using them with sickening glee. Whipping them with a single tail is one thing, but five tails? No, that is not just. That is not a part of the Plantation I have raised. My eyes have opened and I see what is very wrong with this world. And I will do whatever it takes to set you all free, even if it costs me my reputation. I'd rather have a soiled reputation than to go down in history as the man who was the Master of the second richest Plantation whose work was done under mistreated slaves!" He slammed his hand down again, breaking his desk all the way. I flinched while Loke cowered away, fearing the strength of a fully grown Mortu. I took his hand and he calmed down a bit at my touch. I smiled to him as he stared at me, wide-eyed.

"You are dismissed," he said quietly, waving us away. I didn't waste any time in dragging Loke out of the office as my father was beginning to fume. I pulled him down several corridors until we made it to the back that had the pathway that led to the greenhouse. I slowed down into a casual walk as he caught his breath.

"That went well," I commented after he stopped panting. He nodded.

"Indeed. Honestly, I was a little scared he would have me executed," he said with a nervous laugh.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have let that happen." He smiled, making my heart beat flutter a bit. He then gave me a peck on the cheek, making me giggle. Then he suddenly turned serious.

"How do you think the young Master Dragneel take this?" he asked. I gave him a half smile as I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm might need to get together with him today and tell him face to face about the situation. And maybe you should stay home when I do. I don't want him to do anything rash. It really looked as if he was actually falling for me. Shit, this is going to be hard explaining to him if he's a hot head." I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Soooooo

Raise your hand if you were satisfied with the confession

Raise your hand if you were surprised by Igneel's reaction

Raise your hand if you're curious about how Lucy and Natsu will work everything out

Well, I hope it was good for you guys! I've spent some long nights on this chapter and pulled some of my hair out (figuratively) because of frustration. I did quite a lot of backspacing. I hope you all like it! Well, like, review and do tell me if there's anything I can do better! Until next chapter! Scarlet out!

**Review Responses:**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Tehe, yeah Happy is always trolling around, but I can't help but laugh every time he does. And I hope this lives up to your expectations! =D**

**sktrgrl13: I hope the reaction was good! =D And thank you for loving this story, that means sooooooo much to me! I hope you like it!**

**IvoryQueen: Tehe, I updated XD! I hope it was good!**

**x0xalexis8: I heeded your opinion! Tehe =D**

**AsDarknessSpreads: haha yeeeeaaah**

**Pholas: I hope you loved this chapter too! And I hope you like the Lucy situation =) And no need to be sorry about the English! I'm the same way, only it's with French. I can read it, but sometimes it's difficult to write and speak! And I agree, Natsu is sooooooo adorable! I love him so much! I'm so jealous of Gray! XD**

**tydolt99: Thank you! That means soooooo much to me! This comment made me cry of happiness =,D **

**Jam: I hope this reaction was good! =D**

**Guest: I have updated accordingly! ;D**

**AnimeFreakManiac101: Tehe ;) I hope this was to your liking!**


	14. Chapter 14

Heeeeeey Minna! Next chapter! Yay!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Loke's POV

Lucy made her way into the waiting carriage in front of the mansion while I stood behind a bush, waiting for my chance to jump into the back. The Master sent word that she would be traveling to the Dragneel Plantation to discuss our love relationship. Break it to him personally. I don't know why, but she seemed guilty not doing it in person. She asked me not to go, but I can't just leave her. I have no idea how the young Master Dragneel would react. Who knows, maybe he's abusive and I couldn't see through his façade. Well, I'll find out soon enough.

The Master was talking to the driver now, so I took this chance to get into the trunk of the carriage. There was a hole for air. I had asked the driver personally to do this for me, in exchange for some of my portions of my meals for a week. He would let me stow away without the knowledge of the Master and Lucy and I had Levy covering my duties in the household. It was foolproof. I just had to go unnoticed at the Dragneel Plantation. That was the tricky part. But I'll wait for that to come later. For now, I pulled the trunk open and climbed in, waiting for the ride to start.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Lucy Heartfilia is coming over for tea!" my dad screamed, barging into my room. Gray jerked up from on top of me and looked at my dad, wide-eyed, but he didn't even notice. He was too busy going into my closet and getting one of my suits. Gray rolled off of me and went to the other side of the room, onto the couch. Dad came out of the closet and threw the outfit at my face.

"Get dressed, she'll be here in about twenty minutes," he ordered before looking to Gray.

"You stay here. I'll send in Natsu's tutor and he'll begin teaching you to read."

"Since when do I have a tutor?" I asked, as Gray nodded, doing a bad job at hiding his excitement.

"Since yesterday. Your grades were sent to me a few days ago, so I decided to school you further during the summer," he replied, turning to the door. I groaned.

"He better not be boring." He chuckled.

"I can't promise anything," he replied, closing the door behind him. Gray turned to me and smiled brightly. I smiled back as I tugged on the suit. It wasn't the most formal, so it wasn't as uncomfortable as the others…..but I still hate suits.

"So what are you going to say?" he asked, as I walked over to him. He stood up and put his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave me a kiss.

"The truth," I responded, pulling away. "She'll tell me who her slave is and all and she'll be the first outsider to know about _our_ relationship." He pulled me down on the couch, having me straddle his waist as we kissed some more. He moaned, as the kiss deepened, tongues fighting for dominance. This was going to be a nice twenty minutes of waiting.

A few minutes later, he broke away. I tried to pull him back, but he pushed away. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? We were just making out.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering. Is learning to read hard?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Damn he looked so cute. I gave him a kiss to the temple.

"Not unless the teacher sucks. If he does, just ignore him and I'll teach you," I told him, then bringing my voice down I continued. "And I got some special rewards when you do well." I brought my lips to his as he chuckled. We made out longer, ignoring everything else around us.

"Are you guys always going to do this?"

He and I jumped away from each other as Happy appeared in on the arm of the couch, blue fish in mouth, eyes taunting. My face heated up. I looked over to Gray, who looked like he was ready to explode.

"Happy! How did you get in here!?" I screamed.

"The door. You guys didn't hear me because you two were moaning so loud," he replied, shoving the fish in his mouth. My face grew hotter. This cat knows no privacy.

"Oh, and Igneel sent me to tell you to go to the parlor. He doesn't care how much free time you have left until she gets here," he continued. My blush along with Gray's disappeared.

"Oh. How much time has passed?" I glanced over to my clock. It's been fifteen minutes. I sighed. "Ok. I'll see you later." I leaned down to Gray and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

Gray's POV

The kiss Natsu gave me left me smiling uncontrollably. Happy was staring at me, but I barely even saw him. I could only think of Natsu, his kisses and that I'm going to learn to read. Excitement filled me as I stood up and sat on the bed and waited.

A knock came on the door. Well that didn't take long. I got up and opened the door. What I saw, took me off guard completely.

In the doorway stood a beautiful woman. She had tanned skin, long blond, curled hair. Her eyes a piercing sky blue as she stared at me intently. But that wasn't what took me off guard.

What took me off guard was what she was freaking wearing! She wore a _very _short red sparkly dress and it had a low neck line, showing off a lot of cleavage. Her black heels were high, accenting her long tan legs. She was very beautiful.

"Are you Gray?" she asked, voice kind and sweet.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

She gave me a surprised look. "I'm the tutor, of course. My name is Misaki Yagami. I was sent by Mr. Dragneel to teach you to read." She made her way to the bed and pulled out a book. "So, shall we begin?"

* * *

Natsu's POV

When I got to the parlor, Lucy was already waiting for me, wearing a guilty expression. I gave her a reassuring smile as I crossed the room to give her a hug. Reluctantly, she hugged me back. When I sat down, she had a bewildered expression which quickly turned serious, almost grave.

Awkward silenced passed between us, only to be broken by, "I hope you can forgive me."

Her head was down, so I couldn't look at her in the eye was I said, "I'm in a relationship with a slave too."

She jerked her head up, now looking me in the eye. Shock was the first expression to cross her lovely features, which then turned to confusion then to realization and then finally settling on relief. I saw her jaw unclench, her balled up fists were released and she sagged on the back of her chair. She closed her eyes, probably letting this all sink in. She put her hand up to her forehead and she sighed. She then straightened up, getting her composure back. She folded her hands on her lap and gave me a smile.

"So I guess I'm not the only one," she finally said. I grinned back.

"I would like to hear about that, if you don't mind, but maybe I should explain myself and my slave situation." I nodded and she sighed. She looked rather troubled.

"It's ok," I said reassuringly. "You don't have to be scared, or be guilty. We are in the same situation. Just take your time." She gave me a relieved smile.

"First off, I really am sorry. I know you're in the same situation, but still, it's been going on for a few weeks actually. Longer than the engagement and I felt as if I was leading you on. Again I'm sorry." She sighed. "Do you remember the slaves you met during your visit?" I nodded. "The one with the orange hair, Loke, is my lover." I raised my eyebrows at that, but she continued before I could speak. "For the past month, he and I have been meeting secretly. Levy, the blue haired slave from the visit, would be our lookout. Last night, my father had some free time that Levy wasn't aware of. She usually checks with my father's personal slave for his schedule. We were all careless, since it's been going on for so long, so when he stumbled in on us, it looked like he was ready to explode, but he soon calmed down and well, he called your dad and well, you know the rest." She gave me a shy smile as she finished.

"The media is coming this evening to ask questions about the relationship. Maybe you can come too and bring your lover." She then gave a devilish smile. "Speaking of which, now that I've told you about my situation, why don't you tell me about yours." I looked away, feeling a blush creep on my face.

"U-uh, yeah." I gave a nervous laugh. "W-well you see, my relationship is a bit different than yours. Ahem. Do you remember the slave who accompanied me on my visit to your Plantation?" I asked. Her mouth gaped open like a fish, eyes bugging out of her skull.

Then, "WHAAAAAAAT!" I gave another nervous laugh.

"Wow, I was expecting some yelling, you pissing off at me for leading you on. All the while you were also in a relationship, and with a guy. I seriously didn't see this coming. Not that I'm not happy for you!" she added quickly. "Just, wow, that's going to take time to sink in." She put her hands to her temples and rubbed her head, closing her eyes.

.

.

.

"Ok, let me get this straight," she said after a few minutes. "You and I are in relationships with slaves. And you are in a relationship with a guy slave?" I nodded.

"Ok, just making sure. And I thought my story was surprising. I mean, it's been years since someone tried to have a relationship with a slave. Hey, are you going to meet with the press about your relationship too?" she asked, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear, leaning closer. I shrugged.

"I don't know, my dad doesn't tell me about those kinds of things until the last minute. Although I could ask him to do that. I could bring Gray with me."

"So that's his name! I would really like to meet him!"

"Sure! Let's go now! I'll give you a quick tour and we'll go to my room and you can meet him!" I replied, standing up. She stood up with me and I held out my arm. She took it, smiling wide and we walked out of the parlor.

* * *

Loke's POV

I stared after them, mouth still wide open. I had to sneak in here quietly. It wasn't hard, but it was difficult to keep up with Lucy with the other slaves around. I had finally found a decent hiding spot. I didn't get to hear Lucy tell our little story but I did hear about young Master Dragneel's confession. That's what caused my mouth to drop open about three feet, eyes wide. So Gray started a relationship. Not just getting the Master Dragneel into the rebellion, but now starting a relationship as another tactic. Of course I didn't start a relationship with Lucy just as another rebellion tactic. I really do care for her; the rebellion part is just a perk, especially after the Master approved.

I followed after them quietly. So they're going to meet Gray? Good. I want to talk to him about all this.

* * *

SOOOOO

Too lazy to do the raise your hand thing so I'm just going to move on. I hope you guys liked it! I got some comments on how the last chapter was too short, so I tried making this on longer. Did it work? I hope so! So, I review, like and if there's anything I can do better, do tell! Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Love y'all

**Review Responses:**

**theabridgedkuriboh: I'm glad I was able to surprise you! Yeah, Igneel can be scary! Muwahahahahaha! Tehe XD**

**AnimeFreakManiac101: I hope it was longer this time! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it was a good explanation! =3**

**skrtgrl13: (takes a bow) I'm glad you liked it! And sorry about scaring you! I just wanted something unexpected! I hope you enjoyed these reactions! =D**

**Jam: Good Luck on your exams!**

**Tydolt99: I'm glad you liked it and I hope it was longer and more moving I guess. I hope you enjoyed what came! =D**

**AsDarknessSpreads: I'm sorry he scared you...he is a dragon after all ;P jk!**

**Crystalangel554: I know right! I hope the rebellion can save the other slaves from their abuse! =D**

**IvoryQueen: I'm happy you loved it! =D And I hoped you like these reactions! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Minna! Yeah it's me! Back from the grave! I'm so sorry about the long wait. Writers' block can be a real bitch. But this chapter is longer that most, so hopefully that makes up for it!

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Master Hiro Mashima! I only own this plot here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Loke's POV

I wandered the house to see where the young Master Dragneel's room was. Many gave me funny looks, but after five minutes of searching and asking around, I found his room. I knocked.

A few moments passed before I heard a, "Come in," from a very gentle and feminine voice.

When I entered, I saw Gray sitting on the bed with a beautiful woman, both of them hanging over a book. Gray looked rather frustrated, while the woman was giving him a reassuring look, pointing to something in the book. Gray shook his head.

"Natsu, can you come-"he looked up to me and stopped short, surprised. I gave a half smile and waved. The woman was also surprised, and also confused. She stood up from where she was, hands on her hips. I looked her up and down. God _damn_ she was hot.

"Who are you?" she asked voice defensive. I forcefully looked her in the eye, blushing slightly.

"So sorry, miss. But I was sent here to talk to Gray," I replied. I looked to Gray, his surprise turning to confusion. He set the book down and stood up next to the woman.

"Who sent you?" she asked, stepping forward slightly in front of Gray…. A defensive stance, now that I take a closer look. That's weird.

"Young Master Dragneel. I have a private message from him." She narrowed her eyes, still holding her place.

"We're in the middle of a lesson. Can he wait?" she asked. I shook my head.

"He's in the middle of a something himself. It's urgent; between him and Natsu only." I crossed my arms, but kept my head lower than hers. I figured she must be a Mortu, so I need to stand my ground while still being respectful.

She pursued her lips and look at me for a long time. After a few moments she sighed. "I'll give you five minutes." Then she walked around me and out the door. I gave a sigh of relief and looked to Gray, who was still confused. I gave him a reassuring smile and crossed over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Gray, I heard about your little relationship," I said after pulling away. He stiffened.

"H-h-h-how?" he stuttered.

"I stowed away on Lucy's carriage here. I wanted to make sure your lover wouldn't hurt Lucy when she explained herself. But now that everything is settled, I wanted to talk to you about your situation. So we have about four minutes." I sat down and patted the seat next to me.

He only stared at me, still bewildered. I sighed, growing annoyed. "Natsu is on his way here with Lucy and she doesn't know I came along. In fact she didn't _want_ me to come, so I need you to explain quickly, before they get here and before that woman comes back in."

He stared at me longer before sighing and sitting down. "Shortly after we got back was when things started getting a little more intense, I guess you could say. Not much to it. He told his dad, he freaked out, but after some persuasion, he's accepted our relationship-"

"And before you go on, that reminds me. Nice job by the way. Very well thought out," I interrupted. He gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Starting a relationship with young Master Dragneel, of course. Nice thinking. I guess we're more alike than I thought, although I do love Lucy."

He shook his head slightly. "What are you talking about?" he asked. I'm surprised he still hasn't caught on. I gave him a surprised look. "Starting a relationship with young Master Dragneel to help promote the rebellion. What else would I be talking about?"

He blink slowly a few times, letting what I said sink in. Then he shook his head. "What makes you think I'm using Natsu like that? For your information, I actually care about him. Yeah, it started out that way, but honestly, this is more of a relationship than a strategy in helping the rebellion. Don't start saying nonsense like that." He glared at me and I backed away, even more surprised.

"Well, that's good then. Sorry if I offended you, I just never thought you would do this; it's a bit of a surprise. But I'm happy for you, I guess. Well, um..." I looked away, not knowing what to say. That's when a knock sounded on the door and in walked Misaki. She had her hands on her hips, wearing a neutral expression.

"Your five minutes are up. I suggest you go back to your duties before you get in trouble with your Master," she said, opening the door wider for him. I gave him one final look, before turning around and walking out the door.

I ran around several corners, avoiding anyone I heard coming near. As I hid behind a bush, I finally heard some familiar voices that I know I didn't want to see me. I looked around the corridor as the slaves I was hiding from rounded the corner. If I stayed here, I would surely be seen, so I got to move now. I crawled away toward the corner, hearing the voices of Lucy and young Master Dragneel near the other side of the corridor.

Just as I was about to get away, I heard a, "Who are you?" I froze, hiding my head and face as footsteps came near me.

"Loke?" Lucy exclaimed, once she was right behind me. I laughed nervously.

"Hehe, hello Miss Lucy," I said, standing up. I turned around and saw their shocked expressions. I scratched the back of my head nervously, waiting for their ranting.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked, once she got over her shock.

"You know I couldn't just sit at home, not knowing how young Master Dragneel was going to react! I'm sorry sir, but I really care about Lucy, and I didn't want you to do anything just because she called off the wedding for a slave."

He gave me a crooked smile. "No need to be so sorry. I also have a relationship with a slave. And I'm pretty sure you've made friends with him during my visit to the Heartfilia Plantation."

I gave a relieved smile, not telling them that I already know. But they seemed to pick up on that.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Lucy asked, her beautiful face contorting into a glare. I shied away.

""The entire thing," I confessed.

Awkward silence passed between us all. Young Master Dragneel shifted his wait uncomfortably as he glanced to Lucy's glare to my possibly fearful expression. He cleared his throat before he finally spoke.

"Well at least you know I'm not a violent person and I would never hurt Lucy and you hopefully understand the situation now. Maybe we can bring you to talk to Gray and-"

"I don't think that's necessary Natsu. I bet he already talked to him, since they made good friends the last time you visited. And now he was going to try and slip back into the carriage so that I wouldn't catch him and he wouldn't get in trouble," Lucy stated, still glaring at me. I gave a sheepish look, knowing everything she said was true. Natsu looked to her, bewildered. Then he smiled and laughed.

"Well ok then. Why don't you go back to the carriage then, if she's now mad at you and we'll go see Gray and his new tutor? How's that Lucy?" he asked, giving her a bright wide smile. She glared back at him, but after a few seconds, her features softened and she sighed.

"Alright. Go back to the carriage Loke. Let's go Natsu," she finally said, turning to the young Master Dragneel. He nodded in reply as he took her hand and walked back and around the corner. I stared after them for a few seconds before turning around myself to look for the entrance.

* * *

Natsu's POV

It was silent on the way to my room, with Lucy still looking annoyed all the way through. When we got my door, I did a quick knock before entering. I knew the tutor was still there, but I had no idea it was going to be, or what they would look like. What I saw now took me off guard completely.

There sat a beautiful woman in a too sexy outfit. Even Lucy looked surprised. She and Gray both looked up at the same time mildly surprised before finishing up a passage they were currently studying. My heart beat slightly faster, hurting just a bit as it did as I kept staring at the woman. When they finally looked up, I had gotten over my initial shock as did Lucy and we just stood there in silence. It was finally broken by the woman.

"I should probably introduce myself. I'm Misaki Yagami, the tutor for you and Gray," she greeted, shaking my hand firmly.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, as you may have guessed and this is my ex-fiancée, Lucy Heartfilia," I replied, motioning to Lucy. They also shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Well, Gray's session is done. I will be back tomorrow to do your learning session. For his practice, read this with him every night. I'll bring different books each time I come." She handed the book she was holding to me. I studied it for a moment, looking at the title. 'The Grim Brothers' Book of Fairy Tales.' I looked back up to her. She was now smiling, bright white teeth practically sparkling. I got a weird feeling in my stomach, and I did not like it one bit.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I finally said. She nodded and left. Silence engulfed us for a few moments.

"She seemed nice," Lucy commented after a few minutes. I nodded, staring at the book again before turning to Gray.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Tired. I had no idea reading was that hard," he replied immediately, smirking.

"Well you can't sleep yet. You need to meet Lucy. She's the girl I was supposed to marry and she wanted to meet you. So Lucy, Gray. Gray, Lucy."

Gray's smirked quickly turned to a respectful smile as he bowed low. Lucy, in turned, curtsied, smiling warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lucy said.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am," Gray replied, straightening back up. Not knowing what else to say, the room went silent once again.

"I was a little surprised when Natsu told me that he was also in a relationship, especially when he said it was you. How have you been with it?" Lucy asked.

"U-um well, I've been pretty good. Natsu has been great and I've been a lot better since he's taken me off the fields," Gray replied reluctantly.

"Speaking of which, how are the fields here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"What do you mean, miss?"

"I mean, are you treated badly? Are you being abused?" she asked intently, her kind expression changing to concern.

Surprised by this change of subject, he looked to me, not knowing what to say. I gave him an encouraging smile and nodded toward her. Just tell her the truth, I silently thought to him.

Swallowing, he explained the many hardships that he has endured, most of which I have not heard about. And my anger swelled up even higher with each story he told. All this blackmail and abuse was just outrageous. How could I have not known this! I clenched my jaw and balled my fists as I listened to how the little blue haired girl named Wendy was picked up by Midnight on horseback and thrown ten feet and how my new friend Lisanna was nearly choked to death by Angel with her whip. Then the really disgusting story came.

"There was also this one girl. Her name was Mary and she was only twelve at the time. Sweetest little girl you could ever meet and had the biggest heart and strongest will. A few years ago, she was sent to get water from the well for our water break. She didn't have a very big breakfast that morning, although I don't know _why_ unfortunately. But she was very fatigued and was barely standing on her own two feet. She had a lot of trouble carrying the water. None of us were allowed to help her either. Cobra was following her, like he always does, and was whipping at her back. She fell a few times, but always got back on her feet. After the first few falls, Cobra finally got off his horse and started shouting in her face. Poor little girl tripped on her own two feet and accidently spilled the water she was carrying on him. I can't even describe how angry he was. First he just yelled at her, and then he began to beat her. After a few hits to the face, she got a whipping of thirty five lashes." My eyes widened to that. "We have very weak ointment and she got an infection because she and the medicine weren't strong enough. Midnight refused to call the doctor or the Master. She died within two days mainly because she got sick and was still forced to work." Gray went silent after that and I saw why. All the time he was telling the story, tears were streaming down his face. I looked over to Lucy and saw she was also crying. Even I felt the wetness of tears lingering on my face. We stayed silent, other than the crying and sniffing and Gray and occasionally Lucy. I stayed silent for the most part, but the anger inside me increased even more. I loathed the Authority, but what's worse is that I loathe myself and my father even more. How could we have not known about this? And _did_ my father know about the little girl too? I just cannot believe I've been left in the dark for so long. I scooted over to Gray and brought him into my lap, crushing him to my chest. He cried even harder on me, staining my shirt, but I couldn't care less.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard a rustle over to where Lucy was. Then she spoke. "Now I definitely have a larger purpose for the rebellion. I can't believe something like that happens. I didn't know it had gotten so serious." She sighed. "Gray, I have an interview tonight with the press and I was planning on bringing Natsu with me." Gray tensed slightly in my arms and I smiled. "How would you feel on accompanying us?" she asked genuinely.

Gray looked up from my chest, eyes red and puffy and very surprised. He blinked a few times before giving a small smile and nodding. I brought him closer to me and pressed my lips to his temple. Lucy blushed at that and smiled.

"Alright then. I'll send the details to your father and we'll meet tonight," Lucy declared, standing up. She came over to us and gave a kiss on both of our cheeks. "For now, I'll take my leave and let you guys be along." Her blush deepened as she said that. Then she turned around and walked out the door, calling for some servants to help her find the door. My face broke out into a smile as I crushed my lips to Grays, savoring his flavor as we took the next step to his freedom.

* * *

Yay!

Again, too lazy to do the raise your hand thing. SOoooooo, how'd you like it? I hope this makes up for the long wait. I know it can be irritating wait for a post to come up and I always felt bad looking at the paper but now knowing what to write next. (sigh) Well I got some ideas for next chapter, so hopefully the wait will not be as long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment, like and if there's anything I can do better, don't hesitate to say so! I don't like to proofread much, so really, all comments are excepted! And if you guys have any ideas, those would be accepted too! Because, really, I'm running out of them as most of my initial ideas are being fulfilled. Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Love y'all!

**Review responses:**

**skrgrl13: He sorta fucked shit up, but luckily it was taken care of before Natsu could get involved, so it's all good! Hopefully you didn't burst into tears at this outcome!**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Must. Help. Punch. People.**

**AnimeFreakMania101: She's harmless, don't worry, despite how I described her ;) Although, something may NOT be right with her...you never know ;)**

**Pholas: Thank you so much, that means so much to me! I'm glad you were able to enjoy it! And sorry about the wait. I'm sure the tension was a little overwhelming. :)**

**Jam: No Problem, I know how exams can be! And thanks! Oh and no need to worry about Loke anymore ;) I'm a dramatic person, but I don't often keep things sad for long. :D**

**Crystalangel554: I would too! And this chapter should be longer! So I hope you liked it.**

**IvoryQueen: No cheating! I promise although I can't promise Natsu won't be jealous ;) And you're right, I meant to say a few days, but I guess I typed too fast to notice. I tend to do that sometimes and I hate going back to proofread, so that tends to happen. And Loke _is_ wrong! All just needed to be explained and it was!**

**mangafan29: Chapter is here! And I hope so too ;)**

**ansjovisjj: Don't worry, I slack off too! ;) And Loke's thought process is now righted! :D**

**Etienne: Oh, merci monsieur! I'm glad I know a guy is into my story! And I would love to know this movie you saw! Maybe I could watch it! It sounds interesting! And I'm happy you like my story!**

**Blackened Ice: I'm sorry about the late update! I normally wouldn't do this if either my schedule wasn't clear or writers' block wasn't being a bitch! I wish I could update twice a week, or as often as I did in the beginning, but it's really difficult now that I'm starting to run dry on ideas :( But July is my free month. I have few things that'll get in the way and hopefully fans like you can help give me some ideas on what you want to see :) Again, I'm sorry about the wait! Hopefully next chapter will pop up soon :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Minna! Next Chapter! And hopefully I can get another one in before I leave for vacation next weekend! I'll be gone for a week and I can't bring my laptop, so I'll try to get in all the updates I need to :D

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot and the few characters I have made up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

A knock came on the door.

"Young Master," a timid voice called from the other side. "Your father has summoned you and Gray. He has important matters to discuss."

Natsu looked to the door from my chest. "Alright thank you," he called back, placing my shirt back in place. Just when we were about to get to the good part, it _had_ to be ruined. Every time we _did_ try to go further, someone would always interrupt, namely Happy. Now that I thought about it, I haven't really been seeing him too much. Where is he…?

"He probably just wants to tell us about the press conference with Lucy," Natsu said, breaking my train of thought. I focused back on Natsu and nodded.

"What exactly _is_ a press conference?" I asked, pushing myself off the bed once he was off of me. He gave me an odd look.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Well, kinda, though I'm not entirely sure," I told him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why exactly did you agree to something you didn't know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded important, so I'd thought I'd go," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. He sighed again, looking annoyed. I smirked.

"Basically a bunch of people from magazines and newspapers and other media sources are going to be there to asked questions about a certain topic, and in this case, the relationships with slaves," he explained, pulling on a more formal shirt, along with his scarf. I nodded my head slowly, letting this sink in. I was then overcome with anxiety. Apparently it must've shown on my face as Natsu's carefree expression changed to concern.

"What's with the face," he asked me, taking my shoulders. I shook my head and gave him a smile, placing my hands on top of his.

"Nothing. We should probably go, or else your father will be angry with you." I pulled his hands off of my and led him to the door. He smiled and took the lead instead.

* * *

Igneel's POV

I sat in my desk looking at the 'Sorcerer's Weekly' when a knock came on my door and Natsu's voice sounded from the other side. I set the paper down called for him to come in. Natsu entered, all bright and smiles, while the young boy, Gray, bitterly known as my son's lover, came in cautiously, seemingly not trusting his new environment.

"Before Miss Lucy left," I began before he could ask me why he was here, "she informed me that you will be attending the evening press conference with her and her slave. Has she told you?" He nodded a ghost of a smile lingering on his features, anticipation prominent in his deep eyes. His mother's eyes. The thought brought an ache to my heart, one that I pushed away quickly.

"Good. Well, I have received the information that it will be held in Crocus in the courtyard at eight tonight. It's three now, so until then, I will give you the rest of the day off to do whatever it is you wish to do." Both their faces brightened, no restraint in Gray's expression.

"Thank you otou-san! What time should we leave?" he asked, backing away to the door.

"Be sure to be nice and ready by the front door at seven thirty. You'll be taking a carriage." He groaned to that, but I ignored him. I picked up the paper and returned to my reading. I waved my hand to shoo him off. He sighed and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Natsu." He stopped. "Wear your Richard Jewels suit." I heard a crash, but I didn't look up.

"Natsu. _Natsu_," the young slave said. That boy. It's just a suit.

"Oh, and have Gray wear one of your suits until we can get him fitted for his own," I added, flipping the page.

"H-hai," Natsu said weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just carry him out of here Gray. No point in getting him to do it himself," I ordered.

"Yes sir," I heard him say, hearing a grunt afterward. I chuckled a little.

That boy, I thought to myself. What am I going to do with him? I flipped the page again and saw an article that caught my attention. Some radical resistance attempts…..

* * *

Gray's POV

"Natsu, are you alright?" I asked for the umpteenth time when I got him to his room. He was just hanging limply, as if there was no point to walking at all. Although he was heavy, it was kinda cute.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's ok, I can walk now," he mumbled, steadying himself. I released him and he walked into his room. I followed after him, worried for his well being. I have never seen Natsu just…fall down like that.

"Anyway," he suddenly said, turning into his normal enthusiastic self. "Now that we have about four hours of free time, maybe we can do something a little special." I looked up to him, surprised to see a slight shade of pink dusting his cheeks. I smiled, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I went over to him and took his hands in mine, kissing his knuckles. His blush deepened as he pulled away, turning around.

"Sooooooo, town's not too far from here, so you wanna walk there and….go on a date or something?" he asked, his voice fading towards the end of his sentence. I smiled. He had a very loud personality, but when it came down to it, he can actually be really sweet and shy.

I hugged him behind and nodded. "That'd be really awesome," I said, excitement filling me. I've only been outside the plantation once, and that was to visit mistress Heartfilia. Well, if you don't count the first few years of my childhood, but that was a long time ago…..

"Great, let's go now!" he exclaimed, turning around and taking me out of the room. We ran the entire way to the door, him practically leaping for joy while I struggled to keep up. But it was fun to see his excited expression, so I didn't really mind too much.

"Shall I call the carriage for you, Nats-"a butler hurriedly began as we pushed through front doors.

"No way in hell! We're walking!" he yelled back, running even faster now. Well, we're not really walking anymore, I thought to myself as I gave up in trying to keep up with his ridiculously fast pace and just let myself fly behind him. While it was hot out, from summer's humidity, I barely felt the heat as he began to quicken his pace, the wind whistling in my hears, making it difficult to even hear myself breathe. I watched the Big House grow smaller and smaller until there was nothing left but the dirt road. Natsu still hasn't let up his pace, and my arm was starting to hurt. I tried to yell at him, but dust got in my mouth, making me cough and gag. A few seconds later, Natsu finally noticed the predicament I was in. He halted to a sudden stop and set me down gently. Then he walked over to the side of the road and sat down and sulked, a gloomy aura settling around him.

"Gomen," I heard him mutter. "I still can't go anything right." He sunk lower to the ground.

"A-actually, I was rather enjoying myself and your gung ho attitude. It's quite entertaining," I reassured him. He glanced over his shoulder, giving a distrusting, nervous look. I opened my arms and gave him a large smile. After a few moments, he relaxed and stood up. He gave a reluctant smile and came over to me.

I gave him a peck on the lips. "Lead the way," I said, motioning to the road. He nodded and took my hand.

.

.

.

It took about ten minutes to get to the small village. It was lively, as people bustled about. It looked as though they were preparing for something important. I pointed this out to Natsu.

"Yea, the Fantasia festival is coming up soon," he told me with his trademark smile. "The townspeople are getting prepared for this circus that's coming to town. They're going to lead a parade then they're going to set up. Hey! Maybe we can go see it sometime soon," he exclaimed, grabbing my hand. A few passersby looked over to us and I blushed, but it seemed Natsu didn't mind. But that didn't help me relax. I tugged my hand away, earning a hurt look from him. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"That'd be fun! I've never been to a circus before," I said.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to hold my hand?" he asked, looking away.

I guess pulling away from him hurt him more than I thought. I smiled and took his hand once more. He gave me a look off shock and suspicion, but held on nonetheless. I guess I'll just have to get used to it, I told myself.

He led me to different vendors that had already set up for the Fantasia parade. We never stayed at one stand too long unless it had something to do with food, though I wasn't too bothered by that. I was amazed by everything. Everyone looked so relaxed and happy. I wondered how they did it with the rebellion going on. I also wondered if any of them had slaves of their own. Then I shook the thought away, knowing only big Plantation owners, like the Master, had slaves. I decided to not be too bothered by the differences and enjoy my time with Natsu. I would worry about it later.

Before I knew it, time had passed quickly. Natsu informed me that it was almost seven. Sweat was trickling down my face, but I barely even noticed. I asked him how he knew that and pointed to the large clock on top of a chapel. I didn't even know how to read a clock. The thought beat me down. I know I was just beginning to read, but it was still very frustrating. Seeming to sense my tension, Natsu pulled me into a very cold ice cream parlor. He sat me at an empty table and went to order for both of us. Despite the temperature outside and inside, there was barely anyone here. It seemed everyone was immersed with the festival preparations to even mind the heat.

Meanwhile, I noticed a young woman in the corner, giving me an odd look. One I couldn't place. She settled her chin in her hand and studied me closer. I tried not to look her in the eye, to avoid causing a scene. She was quite pretty: messy long brown hair, pale features and her eyes…..holy shit! Her eyes were a vibrant purple! I looked away once again, scolding myself for looking her in the eye. Sweat was beginning to form around the back of my neck from the scrutiny and my heart picked up its pace. I could still feel her eyes burning holes into my shoulder. I silently prayed Natsu would hurry up. I looked over to him and saw the woman behind the counter batting her eyes at him, making me very angry. My heart beat faster as I saw the woman from my peripheral stand up and walk in my direction. I looked down at the table, willing her to keep on walking and not talk to me. I felt her near me and I looked over to Natsu as he happily and patiently waited for our dessert. I looked back at the table just as the woman passed by me. I closed my eyes, my heart beating even more widely. I caught a whiff of her perfume. Sunshine…..

A soft hand placed itself on my head, making me jump. "Hey Gray! I got us a vanilla shake! And I don't care how cliché it is. I used to eat these when I was a kid with dad, so I want you to try one!" Natsu exclaimed. When I look up, the woman was gone, and a smiling Natsu replaced her. He set down the glass and sat across from me, placing two straws in the drink. I took a tentative sip.

"This is really good!" I exclaimed, drinking more. Natsu laughed and started drinking some too.

"So, how are the lessons with Misaki?" he asked, a look of caution in his eyes. I looked at him, amused.

"Fine. It was a little frustrating at first, but it's starting to get a little better. Will you read with me tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"Honestly, I was a little surprised that it was a woman. All my past tutors were lazy old men who both were only in for the money and didn't care all that much or snotty old men who thought they were so much better than me. In ways, they were, but they didn't have to rub it in my face every time I did something wrong," he said bitterly, looking out the window. His eyebrows quirked and I laughed.

"Well she's great and patient. Or at least, with me she is. She might be a devil with you, I don't know," I teased. This only made him more irritated, which I laughed at even more. I took another sip as silence passed between us. When I finished slurping the drink, he reached across the table and caressed my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch, not caring about the other people anymore. I sighed happily.

"Oh, I saw you look very uncomfortable when I was ordering our drink," he said. So he _had_ noticed. "Were you that nervous to be alone out in public?" He gave me a concerned look. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I replied, taking another long sip. He cocked an eyebrow drinking from his straw also. He was right. This _is_ cliché.

"Maybe we should go back now," I told him. Our drink was almost gone and the sun was beginning to set lower in the sky, giving it a slight orange hue. Natsu nodded. He stood up and stretched. I stood up with him and followed him out of the shop, leaving our drink on the table for a waitress to pick up.

.

.

.

"Hurry, or we're going to be late," Natsu yelled, pulling me behind him like he did in the beginning. I didn't mind the first one, but with a beverage in my stomach, well, let's just say it was a little unsettling.

"Natsu!" I yelled, getting dust in my mouth once again. Whether he heard me and ignored me, or just simply didn't hear me, I couldn't tell. He just burst forward, determined to get to the Plantation as fast as he could, regardless of everything around him.

We got there sooner than we got to the town. Less than seven minutes, if I looked at the sky well enough. Once he stopped in front of the large double doors, I sat right down and put my head between my legs to help my stomach settle. Natsu didn't pay me any attention until he opened the doors for me. Seeing my sad state, I heard a several bangs on the door.

"I did it again!" he yelled between hits. A few moments later, I stood up and took him to his room. We quickly changed into suits that had appeared on his bed. One looked very expensive while the other looked normal. He helped me put on my tie and we headed back to the front where a carriage awaited us.

* * *

SOoooooooo Yay! I would like to say thank you to IvoryQueen for asking for the Gratsu/Natray request! Thank you, this put a lot less stress on my mind when I came up with this chapter. I was going to push out some ideas with the press conference but this gave me even more ideas! You actually really helped me a lot so again, ARIGATOU!

As for my other readers, please feel free to put in requests whether it's for fluffy moments or other plot ideas. I am more than happy to accept them and I will put all rights and recognition to you if you wish! Anyway, review, like and if there's anything I can do better, please tell me! I want to make this the best it can be! Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Loves y'all!

**Review responses:**

**theabridgedkuriboh: I know right. I felt bad just writing it...**

**x0xalexis8: I know right! I wish I had a boyfriend like him :( Or at least the boys at my school should be like him...**

**Pholas: I hope this was cute enough for you! XD As for Happy, he comes and goes, that's all about his character, when he pops in the most awkward moments... tehe ;D And thank you for liking my last chapter! I felt bad for making you and everyone else for waiting so long... I hope you won't have to wait as long!**

**skrtgrl13: I'm sorry you had to wait. But hopefully it won't be too long again :) As for the reactions, you'll just have to wait a little longer ;) I hope this was interesting too!**

**IvoryQueen: Again, arigatou. I know you just said to add in more Natray moments, but it's often these comments that help me the most XD As for Misaki, she's harmless, but she is important! Sorry if you don't like spoilers, but it's true. Things will get interesting with her ;)**

**Crystalangel554: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one too! :)**

**YaoixJoe 3: I'm happy it's enjoyable :D and that there are fans who are so into it! You make me soooooo happy! I hope this was an awesome chapter too! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hoho, what's this? An update? After over a month? OMG! I'M NOT DEAD! Yeah sorry about that folks. At first it was a little writers' block, but after i got over that, I went back onto my laptop and it just... couldn't log in to my account. Well, my mother board was crashing and it took forever to get it fixed. But, I'm here now and I have a pretty long chapter here ;)

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Hiro Mashima! I only own this plot here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

"We're here sirs," the driver called from up front. I looked up from Natsu's sleeping face and nodded through the window. We had given him those pills again, but he should be waking up very soon. The carriage jolted to a stop and the driver climbed down from his position. A moment later the door opened. I lifted Natsu's head from my lap and pulled him onto my back so that we could get out.

Some people wearing black shirts came over to us with a chair, to which I set Natsu down in. I slapped him a few times on the cheek.

"Hey, Natsu," I whispered, getting in his face. He started to stir, but didn't wake up. I stood up straight and narrowed my eyes at him. Then I got an idea. I went to the side of him and bent down so that I was eye level with him.

"Hey Naaatsuuu," I whispered and blew into his ear.

"YeeeeeeOOOOOWWW," he yelled, springing out of the chair and away from me. I smirked as I watched him rub his ear in irritation.

"The hell just happen?" he yelled, though not as loud before. He looked around at all the people staring at him, but once his gaze settled on mine, he glared. I snickered.

"That was _you, _wasn't it?" he demanded. By now, my snicker turned into a laugh.

"Don't do that again," he ordered, but I only laughed harder. He turned away from me and headed in the direction of the large building that I was told the conference was going to be held in. I tried to control my laughter as I followed him.

As we neared the building, some people with the same black shirts on went up to Natsu and escorted him toward the side of the building. I hastily followed behind, trying to catch up to them. When I rounded the corner, Natsu had already walked into the building through a back entrance guarded by a large a burly man. Getting a little nervous from being left behind, I went up to the man.

"Excuse me, um, I'm with the young man with pink hair who just walked in here. Natsu Dragneel," I told him, not quite looking him in the eye.

He narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a skeptical look. "Who are you?" he questioned in a deep, booming voice. Involuntarily, I stepped back and gulped.

"G-Gray Fullbuster," I stuttered, getting a little nervous.

"What's your relationship with Mr. Dragneel?" he asked.

"Uuuuh…"

"Gray!" I jumped and looked up. Behind the man was Natsu looking relieved and surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"S-sorry," I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable, but not as nervous anymore.

He sighed. "It's alright, Jason, he's with me. He's _the guy_." The man, Jason, nodded.

"My apologies, sir," he said in a more polite voice. He bowed and moved aside. I quickly went over to Natsu and took his hand. He led me through several hallways before stopping in front of a white door. Inside were Lucy and Loke.

"Hey guys," Natsu exclaimed, closing the door. Lucy smiled and came over to us to give each of us a hug. Loke, on the other hand, just stood to the side and smirked, though he gave a polite bow when Natsu looked his way. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head.

"I'm so glad you're here. They were just about to give up on you and start without you. I kept telling them to wait a little longer, that you'll be here. I actually thought you were too nervous to come," Lucy told us.

"Sorry about that. We were on a date and we lost track of time," Natsu replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"That sounds fun! What did you do?" she asked taking a seat.

"We just went into town and looked at all the vendors for the Fantasia parade. Then we got ice cream."

"That sounds really nice." Then she turned to Loke. "Why don't you ever take _me_ on dates," she teased. Loke shifted his weight and looked away, embarrassed.

"L…Lucy," he said uncomfortably, a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy giggled.

"Just kidding," she told him. He looked at her, relieved. She giggled again.

"But I'll make sure we'll go on a date too. To set an example of course, but it also sounds really nice. I've never been on a date before!" she exclaimed. We all smiled at her.

"Well we should probably head to the conference hall now," Natsu finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Right. A lot of the big companies are coming here. Like the Sorcerer's Weekly!" Lucy said excitedly. "I've always wanted to be interviewed by them!" Loke chuckled. Lucy gave him an annoyed look, but otherwise didn't say anything. We walked out of the room and saw two young women in black shirts standing there, hand raised ready to knock.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia, Mr. Dragneel. We are here to escort you and your, erm, lovers to the hall now," the one on the left said, looking at me. I looked to the floor.

"Alright, thank you," Natsu responded.

The minute we walked into the hall, all went silent. I could feel every pair of eyes watching us as we climbed the steps that lead to the stage. There was a long desk with four chairs and four long weird looking sticks with odd looking balls on them. Later, I would find out that these sticks were actually called microphones.

We all walked up and took our places in each chair. Then a middle aged man came up onto the stage in front of us.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Crocus's evening press conference. We have here Natsu Dragneel of the well known Dragneel Plantation and Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Plantation. With them they have brought their slaves, taken off the fields and called lovers. Questions will start now, starting with Miss Heartfilia." With that, he quickly walked off the stage. Hands immediately rose. Lucy looked around and randomly chose a hand.

"Miss Heartfilia, what exactly is your reason for turning down the engagement with Mr. Dragneel? He is of a family with much power and wealth. Yet you seemed to have chosen someone lesser," a woman inquired near the front. Lucy smiled.

"Indeed, he does have much power and he's a good man. But this marriage wasn't of my choice. The Heartfilia Plantation is doing just fine without any more help. But I also believe in love. While I do like Natsu, it is Loke who I have come to love and care about," she replied confidently in the stick. Her voice rang out through the hall so that she could be heard by all. I was slightly amazed by it. Meanwhile, the woman stood there, completely surprised, but she sat down when Lucy didn't go on.

"I have a question for Mr. Dragneel," a random person shouted out.

At the sound of his name, Natsu snapped out of his dazed look and looked toward the voice. "Yes," he responded.

"Who is the dark haired slave? I was informed that you and Miss Heartfilia were going to bring slaves who were their lovers," the man asked. He stood up and gave him a curious look.

Natsu, in turn, smiled before answering. "He _is_ my lover. His name is Gray Fullbuster. I took him out of the fields a few weeks ago. We have been going out for a small while. Not as long as Loke and Lucy, but he and I have been connecting."

All was silent as every pair of eyes stared at him in shock. And all the while he kept smiling innocently, maybe obliviously, waiting for their reaction. Even I couldn't contain surprise. He's too blunt for his own good.

No one reacted outrageously as the reporter sat back down, now over his shock. It was a few minutes until someone asked another question.

"I have a question for Gray," someone called. Surprised, I looked over to the voice. It was a woman. She looked rather excited.

"So you two are lovers," she stated. "And you worked in the fields. But how did you come to meet Mr. Dragneel if you worked in the fields initially?"

"Well, I guess Natsu was on a stroll one day and he came to the barley field where my cabin was posted," I started. "There were some problems with our Authority and I was whipped. Natsu saw the wounds and took me in."

"Were your wounds really that bad?" she persisted. I nodded.

"I was told they used a new whip. It had five tails rather than one and it had spiked balls on the tip of each of them. So it left wounds unlike any other I have had," I answered. She nodded.

"I also have a question for Loke," she went on when no one else spoke up. I looked over to the orange haired slave. He gave her a charming smile as he waited for her to go on. She blushed and looked to the ground for a brief moment.

"How did _you_ meet Miss Heartfilia?"

"Well, unlike Gray, I worked in the Big House, under my Master," he answered. "I worked as one of his personal slaves in his quarters. I often passed her in the hallways, running errands for Master Heartfilia. One day, she simply pulled me over to talk to me randomly. After the first time doing that, we did it more often and one thing led to another." The woman nodded in fascination before taking her seat once more.

"I have a question for Gray," a voice called out. It was another woman as I glance over to the voice. She stood up and my blood froze. It was the same woman from the ice cream parlor. Shaggy, long brown hair and striking purple eyes. She wore a woman's dress suit, unlike last time, where she wore a long black hooded cloak. She had a humored, knowing look, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I'm sure you're aware of the rebellion that is currently in place." I nodded. "Well then, with that in mind, did you become lovers with Mr. Dragneel here in order to give the rebellion more support?"

The question shocked me to a point where I couldn't answer for a few seconds. I just stared at her, my mouth open. In my peripheral, I saw Natsu, Loke and Lucy had similar expressions. I blinked a few times before finally answering.

"No." My voice rang around the room, surprising me slightly. But I didn't stop there. "I genuinely care about Natsu. He informed me of the rebellion _after_ we officially called ourselves a couple." It wasn't a total lie, but I couldn't tell them that Loke told me to get close to Natsu in order to help the resistance.

"But it might be because of your relationship that the Dragneel Corporation is cooperating at all," she pressed. She looked at me even harder now, her piercing eyes burning holes in my face. My heart started to beat faster, pounding in my ears. Sweat started to form on my brow and the nape of my neck. I had the urge to fold my arms across my chest, and the silence in the room definitely wasn't helping.

"I was already trying to convince my father to participate in the rebellion long before I even knew Gray existed. My relationship with him only gave my father and me better light to the situation at hand. We are a couple, rebellion or not," Natsu declared, easing my tension completely. I looked to him and gave him a smile, which he returned whole heartedly with his trademark grin.

I looked back to the woman. She looked completely stunned, as did the rest of the audience. They all stared at him. I felt something pulling my hand and give a squeeze. Knowing it was Natsu's hand, I squeezed back. The woman sat back down without another word.

A another few moments of silence passed before a man called out, "I also have a question for Gray." I looked over to the man.

"What is it like to work in the fields?" he asked. I sighed inwardly. This was a question I actually expected.

"It's horrible. I don't exaggerate when I say its hell. The authority are cruel, whipping us over the smallest things, or just because they want to. There's blackmailing, sexual harassment, under nourishing food, lack of winter clothing, simple medical help," I listed off. All the while the entire crowd stayed engaged, writing vigorously on their note pads.

"Mr. Dragneel, what made your family so reluctant to join in on the resistance when you knew that your slaves were being abused?" a man asked.

"Well that's the thing. We didn't know. We didn't know the extent of the Authority's behavior until I saw Gray's injuries. Same with my father. Although the press was also a problem, since the rebellion is seen in a bad light," he answered. There were several nods as he said this.

"Miss Lucy, I'm sure you are aware of the last Master that tried to have an affair with one of his slaves, yes?" Lucy nodded. "Weren't you scared at all if that were to happen to you and your slave?" Lucy gave a weary smile.

"Yes. You can't imagine how frightening the fear of being caught was. I had some slaves covering for us, but there was always that risk. I was truly scared, but I couldn't just ignore the feelings I had for him," she responded, glancing over to Loke. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand under the table.

"Are either of the slaves educated?" a random person called out. Some murmuring broke out. I looked over to Loke, waiting for him to answer first.

"Well, I'm getting better at reading. Lucy has been teaching me for a while now," he finally answered. The room fell silent quickly. "But I was never officially educated." He glanced to me now.

"I'm just beginning to learn to read. My Master has assigned me a tutor a few days ago. Other than that, I don't really have an education," I answered. More murmuring broke out, louder this time.

"Are you all aware of the recent radical attempts of resistance?" a woman called out. The room quieted, but there were still a few spare voices.

But I was surprised. I've never heard this. Radical resistance? I looked over to Natsu, but he looked just as confused as I felt. Looking even further, even Loke looked shocked. But Lucy didn't.

"No," Natsu spoke out at the same time Lucy said, "Yes." They looked to each other, surprised.

"Ok then, Miss Lucy, what is your view on them?" she inquired further.

"Well, it seems that we aren't paying this rebellion enough attention enough as it is. I'm sure it's tough being Bistros, but there are ranks where they can enter as official help in the rebellion, instead asking for unnecessary attention."

There were a few more questions after that, but I didn't really listen anymore. Hearing about another movement coming into play had my mind occupied the rest of the time.

After about twenty more minutes of questions, none of which I answered anymore, the conference was called to a close. The man who introduced us in the beginning came back up to the stage.

Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending today. It is now time for these four to get back home. Have a good night." With that, Natsu stood up. I followed suit and trailed behind him as he got off the stage and went back to the room we were in prior to the conference.

"So what is this about radical attempts?" Natsu asked the minute the door closed.

"Just as it says. A group of Bistros are doing more than necessary to help the rebellion. It's a very recent thing actually, so I'm not surprised you don't know about it. Tomorrow's newspaper should have a story on some of it."

"Oh," was all he said. Loke smirked and took Lucy's hand.

"We should probably go. We have a curfew," Loke told us, leading Lucy to the door. "Until next time."

"You alright?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. I nodded, but stayed silent. He sighed and came over to take my hand.

"Don't let some of the things they said get to you." I nodded. There were a lot of racist comments during the last part of the conference.

"Let's go." I nodded again and followed him out of the building.

When we got back, a few lights were still on in the big house, but otherwise, all was quiet. A butler greeted us at the door and led us back to Natsu's room.

We silently got ready for bed. It wasn't until approximately after midnight, did I hear a sound come from the window. Natsu stayed asleep, snoring obnoxiously, while I, still wide awake from the conference, went to the window to see what the noise was. What I saw standing there had me frozen to my spot.

.

.

.

.

"Lyon!"

* * *

SOOOOOoooooo, good chappie? Might be a bit weird, but I stayed up late to get this on the minute I got my laptop back! Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to Pholas for giving me the Lyon idea! ARIGATOU PHOLAS! I was at another road block but then I remembered your review and I'm just like, BAM!

Anyway, again, I'm so sorry this happened! I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for the time I lost :'( And again, to my readers, feel free to add in some ideas just like IvoryQueen and Pholas did! All rights and recognition will go to you! Anywho, comment, like and if there's anything i can do better, feel free to speak up! Hopefully you won't have to wait as long! Though, since school started, my schedule will get a little tight, so be prepared for any late updates! Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Loves y'all!

**Review Responses:**

**Blackened Ice: Thank you! ^^ That really means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**theabridgedkuriboh: All will be explained in due time. But hopefully not for too long ^^**

**IvoryQueen: Arigatou, you really helped me there too! But no, that wasn't Cana. Cana is a slave back in cabin Fairy Tail. This woman is another one of my OC's As for Igneel, I would picture him as one of those dad's who's reluctant to let their kid date. So naturally he wouldn't like Gray, but he doesn't completely dislike him ;) As for the radicals, that'll come later ;) As for Igneel again, I doubt he'll be the bad guy again, but you never know :) ANd your welcome! I do like writing fluffy moments ^^ I'm glad you liked last chapter! **

**Pholas: I'm glad you love my story, it really makes my life ^^ And I will always write cute and girlie! So long as my reviewers like it, and since you do, I will XD But again, ARIGATOU you really saved me at the end there with the Lyon idea! As for the admirer, that actually gives me an idea ;) I hope you enjoyed!**

**x0xalexis8: Isn't he cute! ^^**

**ForeverinAbyss: Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! That really means a lot to me :)**

**oOAnriOo: Haha I'm sooooooo happy that you're enjoying yourself! It really means a lot to me! And Happy is also my favorite kitty ever! mumbles: besides my actual cats ^^ I'm glad you like Igneel's reaction! I didn't see too many people who laughed at his reaction, so that really made my day ^^ And when I was watching Fairy Tail, I also actually had a strange urge to yell 'Aye Sir' once in a while. It's a funny feeling, but yay! We're not the only ones!**

**Skydancing Dragon: This shall be continued finally! Anyway, I'm so happy that you're enjoying yourself! What you said really makes my day everytime I look at it ^^**


End file.
